Purity of your Smile
by Feathertop
Summary: [AU][Complete]Rei Otohata is a sarcastic, blunt, insensitive, cold bastard.. not exactly the type of ANGEL Aya Hoshino would hope to have. Insert Ran, Miyu and Yuuya... what kind of chaos is this?
1. Wish upon a star

**Chapter 1- Wish Upon A Star **

"Hey, how are you?"

Silence.

"Oookkay, so how is she?"

SILENCE.

And again, his question was left unanswered. Rei Otohata was always the silent one anyway, what did he expect? All he ever did was ran a hand through his jet-black hair and stare at nothing in particular with his impossibly blank and mysterious blue-gray eyes.

"Uhm, you're thinking again?"

A glare. Okay, that was an improvement; perhaps the next one would be promising? Perhaps he'll talk to him now and perhaps he can find out why this fellow seems to be very different from all the angels?

Deadly glare of the wrath of all that is evil and… evil.

Gulp. And perhaps not.

"Alright, Alright. I'll leave now." And again, he had chosen to leave the young lad alone or else he'll have to risk himself of evaporating at the very force of Rei's glare. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

O-o-O-o-O

Aya Hoshino gazed at the sky above, it was streaked with clouds, and what could be seen of its dark blue body was speckled by hundreds of silver shining stars. She loved star gazing because it always reminded her of how she and her parents used to be. When they were still alive, at least… at that very moment, something caught her eye.

A falling star.

_Wish upon a star..._

_And one of your dreams will come true..._

She remembered what her mother had told her when she was little. Laughing a bit at the thought of how silly it was, she closed her eyes, clasped her hands together... and wished for the only thing she'll ever want.

_True Happiness_…

O-o-O-o-O

"Rei, after 8 long years, we finally got a mission for you." A grin slowly crept upon the silver-haired seraph's face.

Oh Joy. He smirked.

"Aren't you even going to say anything about this? Or at least try to protest or ask anything about this mission?" the seraph sighed exasperatedly. He knew Rei well and he knew that the lad was expecting some rather _annoying and effortless_ errands by that smirk on his pale face.

"Amuse me." Rei supported his forehead with a loose fist.

The seraph cleared his throat. "Anyway, we'll send you to earth, disguised as a mere mortal to uh, see if you are capable of handling these situations."

_Or you're just all sadistic sick bastards who can't seem to stop annoying me._

"And uh, all you have to do is to try to find the right one for _her_ within three months."

He arched a brow. Her, meaning Aya Hoshino, the girl he's supposed to protect? The girl that he had somehow saved during his time on Earth because his brain cells weren't functioning all that well? The girl that always seemed happy all the time although she was hurting inside? _That _girl?

"So what would it be?"

Ah, he knew damn well what the outcome of this conversation will lead to.

And he's not going to like it.

O-o-O-o-O

Feeling her consciousness slightly draining from her, she rested her head on a soft pillow and tried to silently drift to slumber land. Her eyes almost shut closed but a growing bright light distracted her, she went out to see what was causing this sudden commotion.

As she drew nearer to the cause of that disturbance, she saw a young man, dressed in white, unconscious. "What happened to him?"

---

Dawn swiftly came and Rei opened his blue-gray eyes, only to find that he was in a different place. He quickly tried to stand up but his back prohibited him, for it was throbbing because of severe pain. _That seraph should learn to send us here safely next time._

"So you're awake." A sweet voice suddenly jolted Rei out of his thoughts and into reality. "I saw you outside last night so I decided to bring you here for you are badly injured."

_God must have hated me so..._

"By the way, I'm Aya... you?"

Rei pretended to have a headache and he acted really well. "Are you alright, sir?" Aya inquired, her face was etched with concern and worry.

"I... I... Can't remember anything..." he stated bluntly but whatever, it still worked.

"I think... you have an ...amnesia, if you don't mind, ...I want to help you recover your lost memory."

"W-what's... my name?" he again pretended to stutter. "Do you know me?"

Aya shook her head apologetically as she met his intent gaze. "Sorry, but if you want I could give you a suitable name."

He did not say a word and only waited for her to continue. "Since, you're so quiet. I think I'll call you Rei."

_Coincidence. Just coincidence. This is pure COINCIDENCE, dammit! She doesn't know my name, what is she, an ORACLE?!_

Rei's eyes showed no emotion whatsoever even though his thoughts showed the opposite, but he still inquired why Aya chose that name. "You see, when I was 7, I met this kid. He was silent and cold. But if not for him, I wouldn't be in this world; he saved my life and wasted his."

"His name is _Rei_?"

Aya nodded shyly, "Why am I even telling you this stuff?"

"Don't ask me." He stated and looked away but even though how much he tried, his mind still held an image of her somewhere deep in him that he could still see her flowing dark blue hair, her twinkling cobalt blue eyes, her thin yet full lips—it was as if every soft angle of her was already engraved in his mind without him even knowing. Ah, but she does look rather—

_What the hell am I thinking?_

_Must be that rough landing… yeah, it's all gotten into my head. _

_Let's go with that._

End of chapter.


	2. You are a

**Chapter 2- You Are A**

Aya gazed at Rei for a long while, wondering why he's so stubborn. Every time she tried to bandaged those wounds of his, he would growl at her and tell her that he doesn't need her help for he could do it alone. _What's with that guy, anyway? I was just trying to help._

But still, she admired his independence. _If only I could be like him, strong and autonomous_. She suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as she felt those blue-gray orbs of his upon hers. She blushed almost instantly as she realized that she was staring at him that hard.

"Who is that handsome young man?" A kindly matured voice came from an old woman with graying hair. Her soft hazel-brown eyes twinkled as it settled upon the two. Aya stood up and helped her Grandma walk towards Rei. The old lady circled around him as if examining him.

Rei felt like an organism under a microscope.

"This is Rei." Aya introduced and forced a weak smile.

"Ah, your boyfriend?"

Aya turned red tomato and quickly glanced at Rei who gave her a blank look. _My grandma wont let him stay if he's just a stranger!_ She gave Rei a pleading look and as if he read her thoughts, nodded. "Uhm... Rei is... Umm..."

"Hai, I am her boyfriend." Rei bowed down. "Right, Aya-chan?" Aya nodded shyly.

"Ah... Indeed, you are a suitable guy for my Aya. You've got the looks and the attitude." Aya's grandma patted his shoulder.

Rei sweatdropped, musing why he ever told Aya's Grandma that he was her boyfriend. He never actually thought that his mission would involve pretending to be Aya's lover.

"Now, you have company, my child. Maybe now, I could resume my flight to L.A for my business transactions?"

Aya could only nod in response and gave Rei a bright smile stating that she owes him one.

"Good, I shall leave now. And Rei— is that your name?"

"Hai..."

"Although you are still a stranger to me, take good care of my Aya; ...you are lucky that I'm in a rush, young man."

Rei looked as calm as he'll ever be and gave Aya's grandma the reassurance that she needed. "...I Promise"

She turned to Aya and gave her a hug. "I was really planning to leave now that's why I kept on asking you if you have a friend who is willing to keep you company in this dreaded mansion."

"Ah..."

"Yena, my bags please... Put it in the car, ok?"

A blonde girl dressed in a helper's uniform, bowed her head and quickly started upstairs to get the old woman's stuffs. She swiftly went back and carried the cases into the car's trunk.

"Bye, Aya!" Her grandma kissed her farewell and slowly paced outside.

-------

"Rei... I... --thanks."

"I don't have to pretend now that she's gone, do I?"

"Course not."

Rei sighed in relief and slump his body against a chair. "Ow. –Forgot a-about my t-throbbing back!"

Aya's smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown full of fret. "Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

Aya blushed madly as she yelled at Rei. "It's not what I mean! Just take it off and let me examine that scratch on your back." Rei removed his shirt only to reveal a lean, athletic body with the right amount of muscles. Not too bulky and not too thin. _God he's so... what am I thinking?!_ Aya saw the huge scrape; blood was slowly trickling from it. But wait, why is his blood colored white? "Rei... Is your blood really colored _white_?"

_Shit. What did that seraph do this time?! He made me human but my blood is still white?! How did that bastard ever became a seraph anyway?! _Rei still remained serene. "How... s-should I know? I... can't recall anything, remember?"

"You... have a point. Maybe... you were experimented..."

_I was experimented? That's a nice thought; this girl is too fond of reading fictional stories._

"You and your wild imagination..."

"I'm just thinking of the possibility." Aya reasoned out which made Rei chuckle a bit. She could feel herself melting just from listening to his cool, composed voice.

The day went by so suddenly, Aya spent all those time just to get-to-know Rei better and before they knew it, night had arrived and along with it, brought a deep feeling of exhaustion.

"The problem now is--," Aya stole a quick glance at Rei and saw him sleeping at the sofa, crossed arms and somehow, he looks so peaceful, so gentle, and so... _Angelic_. "--Where you're going to sleep? --–Kawaii..." Unmindfully, she ran a finger through his dark hair as a gentle smile slowly crept upon her face. "Sleep well..."

'Don't worry I will..." Rei grinned as he sensed Aya walked away. He somehow felt content, laying there and listening to her every word. For about how many years that he has spent being her guardian, he couldn't help but develop these certain feelings towards her. It's like, every time he sees her innocent smile, he would feel light and blissful. This feeling had bothered him ever since his stay in heaven; he had tried to sort this out but was too arrogant to seek advice. _Has she really broken through my barrier? Man, I'm getting soft..._

He sighed at his own insecurities and gently close his eyes to receive his well deserved rest. He never actually imagined that sleeping in this cozy sofa would be very relaxing for back in heaven, he would just lay there in the clouds and watch the humans go about their silly routines. There was really no time for them to rest 'cause it's always a hectic diurnal there. He mused at the sudden thought that popped up in his mind. _I'm not actually liking this life on earth now, am I?_

-----

"Rei???"

Rei's eyes opened almost instantaneously as he heard that familiar sweet voice. He then met the same cobalt-blue orbs, "Why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to ask you about that," she chuckled a bit. "What are you doing here outside?"

"Trying to help, it's the least I could do to repay you."

"But I don't need help, or repayments from you. I just want to help you, that's all."

"Why?"

"No apparent reason, I'm just like that..."

"You like helping people, even those you still don't know, huh?"

"I guess," she beamed sweetly as she took off her hat. "By the way, I've registered your name at our school so you could go study with me. Maybe in a way, you could recover some of your memories."

"Huh, school." If it wasn't only a un-Rei thing to do, he could've snorted.

"You know, I think you should rest, school will be a hard one you know."

I know, just guarding you in that so-called school makes me bored. Darn, it sucks. Wait, that means I have to read those darn books? Do essays and other stuffs? No way...


	3. Horrifying School

**Chapter 3-Horrifying School **

"…Shoot…" Rei muttered under his breath as he let himself be dragged along by Aya. He hadn't minded their hands touching because of all the tension rising inside him. All the I-really-shouldn't-be-here-thoughts flooded his mind. His calm almost draining from his body and if he hadn't realized that he should do this, he could have run away, yelling curses all day.

He entered the school gates. Aya told him to stay under her 'study tree' to wait for her because she has some important matters to deal with. It was 6:30 in the morning. Do classes start this early? Wait, age check… he's 15, right; and he's gonna start as a 3rd year but first he needs to take some stupid special tests. "God must have hated me so…"

He scanned the area. This building called school is a big place. It was designed like a castle, a miniature park in front and God-knows-what at the back. The place was planned beautifully. A pathway headed towards the main building, at its edges were flowers of different sorts although the colors are mostly gold-yellow and white. No wonder, the school's motif was also gold-yellow and white. Trees were patterned carefully, fenced and benched. The flag of Japan stood steady, tall and proud at the back. Most of all, there was the canteen, full of food, stuffs that you needed for school, food, beverages, food and more food.

"Fascinating, huh?" a voice called up to him.

"Yeah, it's delicious… A-Aya?" Rei wheeled to face the familiar smiling girl. He saw that she has brought along with her a few brown papers. Yeah, it's few, just about 25 leaves. His eyes widened as he realized what were those. "…Special tests… Umm… Are you sure this school will help me recover my lost memory?"

"Yep! You're nervous, aren't you?"

"…No. No way." He declared sheepishly as he hastily took the papers away from her, studying it before he allowed himself to guzzle. "Again I say, god must have hated me so…"

Aya just smiled at him. She tossed her long cobalt blue hair aside, took her bag and proceeded towards the main building. "See ya, Rei! Pass them, ok!"

"Yeah, sure…" He silently muttered. "Now would be a good time for that seraph to help me…" He did have the opportunity to study academic stuffs in heaven but actually; he wasn't pretty much of a listener. He would usually doze-off whenever the classes start. But so what, the seraphs didn't care whether he studied or not so they just let him be. And often, they would regard him as the "lazy one".

First test. Advance Algebra 3. "What is the largest possible greatest common divisor of six different two digit numbers?" he pondered for a moment. "It's one right? After all, they are different…"

Next -When was Friedrich Engel born? "Oh you mean that snobby guy who proved an important result on the intersection of two algebraic curves? December… err… 26, 1861! Yeah that's right!"

Hours passed by and he was finally down with only vocabulary before he could relax or probably yell at Aya for talking him into taking this… piece of crap! Er tests; sweat formed along the sides of his forehead. It was getting tougher and tougher. His head throbbed from all the mathematical and scientific equations, literatures, abstract reasoning, analogy, error identifying and other difficult problems.

"What is the synonym of Hemophilia? Some sort of defect… er… was it brain or blood? Holy shoot… Er blood defect, whatever."

-Synonym of Holocaust "Isn't that one of those brutal movies? Ern… All about human sacrifice… Must be some kind of destruction… Ern… complete destruction!"

After half an hour, he finished ahead of time. He still had an hour and 30 minutes but he proceeded toward the principal's office and presented the test before the golden-headed principal. The computer automatically checked his papers and Whoah! Imagine, he passed!

"Congratulations, young man! You have earned the scholarship program for your score is above 88!"

"…Really? Lucky me." he spoke in a nonchalant tone, he bowed his head in respect, thanked her and took his backpack to leave. It was 11:30, lunchtime as presumed. He strolled along the corridors of the building, up the marble steps, passed several classrooms until he found the classroom of Aya at the far-end of the hall. "So, I can still remember! Duh, I'm her guardian, I should remember."

He took a peek at the window and saw Aya packing her stuffs while some ugly-looking girls (to him, everyone is ugly… Except Aya!) are smirking at her. They're at it again. Aya was always being bullied by her fellow classmates especially by the "horrible sisters" it's just because that even though she's a simple girl, campus crushes like her. The horrible sisters are just jealous of her but what more could happen if they see her with Rei?

Aya paced towards the door, head down and seemingly tears fell down her cheeks. She clutched her bag beside her and accidentally bumped into Rei. "Sorry sir…" Still she kept her head down. Rei actually didn't care whether she's down or not but it's his duty to comfort her. He suddenly held her hand to stop her from going and wiped her tears. "Crying, eh?"

Aya looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "No… It's nothing."

"Hn…" As hastily and roughly as he could manage, he withdrew his hand and instead inserted it in his pocket. See, he does not care! Or… does he? "Are we gonna eat or what?" –was his quick excuse to prevent himself from blushing.

"I think you're a chef in your past life…"

"Huh?"

"It's because you like food so much but you don't even get fat."

"…You and your wild imagination."

"I figured you'd say that." She beamed warmly at him, making Rei look away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Abruptly, they're little conversation was stopped when the horrible sisters were in their way. "Hi, Aya…" they chorused, smiling slyly.

"Hello?…" she managed uncertainly.

"Who's that handsome fellow you got there?"

"My uh…"

"My name is: None of your business." Rei muttered in a cold voice. Then he dragged Aya along with him. She just smiled at him and mouthed a heart-felt thank you.

After they got a few kilometers away from those bullies, they proceeded to the canteen, bought food and returned under the same tree, on a bench where Rei took his test.

"How did the test go?" Aya queried, staring intently at Rei who was coolly sipping his juice.

"Fine. I passed the scholarship test."

"Whoah! Cool! You must be pretty smart, Rei!"

"Well actually, most of the items there, I learned from heav---- the dictionary, encyclopedias, math theories books and all that crappy pile of papers you got in your library."

"So, you've been reading?" she giggled, now her question didn't sound like a question at all; it was more of a snicker.

"Was that an insult?"

"Yes."

"…" Rei stared at her for a long while_. She_ _just giggled, men! God, that was so cute_. Again, the "feeling" has bothered him. He gazed into those dazzling cobalt-blue eyes of hers. And again, he was caught. Again, he was drowning. The waves of the so-called "feeling" has swiped him off his feet again. Time froze and he hadn't realized that his lips were slowly curving into a satisfied smile.

"Rei, are you alright?"

He shook his head. Honestly, what the hell was he thinking and what is up with that sudden poetic version— ah, never mind. He knew hid\s questions won't be answered anyway so what was the use? "I… just remembered something."

"Really? See, I told you going here may work!"

"Yeah…"

"What did you remember?"

"Something… colored white."

Aya sweatdropped. "And you were drooling because of that?"

"What?! I was?!"

"Hehehe… Just kiddin'! White… Hmm… Must have something to do why your blood is white."

"I guess…"

"Wait, if you remembered something, why didn't your head hurt?"

_Oh, I forgot to act that out. _"Ern… It did."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot, it hurt too much that I don't want you worrying. That's why I kept my hand from grabbing my head in pain."

"What?!"

"Whoah there… I'm fine… It already passed!"

She sighed heavily. "Can you handle waiting for me after school?"

"Of course…"

After an hour and 30 minutes, the bell rang for the students to start their afternoon boring classes.

"Next subject is… Geometry…" Aya smiled weakly, bid Rei farewell and went to her classroom.

"I remembered something colored white… --Now that's a nice alibi for staring at her that badly. Almost got caught for goodness' sake! It's because of her cuteness! Yeah, it's all your fault!" Rei cursed himself inwardly, as he kicked the tree hard. "Ow." He reacted calmly, rubbing his toes. _I need to calm down…_ He couldn't help but sigh as he put-on his silver-colored MP3, leaned against the tree's trunk and gently closed his eyes. Music filled his head, soothing his racing heart.

Hours passed but Rei didn't give a care for he was dreaming of… A------no, not Aya. Food. A tap on his shoulder quickly distracted him from his fantasies and jolted him into reality. "Hn……… Who the hell?! Aya? Dismissal already?"

"Yeah, come on, let's head home!"

"Sure."

"I'm glad that you passed the test Rei, at least I'll have a friend to talk to here."

"Why, don't you have friends?" He asked although he knew that Aya does not have any. He figured that he should ask, after all, he should not remember anything. He should not know Aya very well. He's should be a perfect stranger…

"At school, no."

"Why? You're nice, you're sociable… why not?"

"People there are afraid of the horrible sisters and if they consider you an enemy, you're an enemy to everybody."

"Cool… I mean, that's not good."

Again, Aya just smiled at him as they took her car to head home.

-----------

That night, Aya dreamt about something.

_There was a kid of about 5 years old, minding his own business. He looked like Rei… So cute…_

_Then my doll was blown by the wind into the streets._

_There was a truck speeding towards me… Then I saw Bright lights._

_I woke up… I was in the hospital._

_Who saved me?_

_The boy? Rei Otohata was his name?!_

_He wasted his life… for me?_

_-------_

"_Everyone in this world has a unique feature_

_No one looks alike_

_Well, maybe except if you're twins_

_But there's always a difference"_

Her mom's words rang through her head, what does that dream mean? Was it telling her something? What? That Rei is alive? "No way… He died!"


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4 – New Friends**

The sun's rays illuminated the whole room, giving a gentle sparkle to the insides of the Hoshino Mansion. Fall was approaching and because of this, the country's temperature was celebrating. But instead of feeling blissful, Aya was worried. "Rei?"

"Hmm?" He looked up after saving his game in a game boy.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"...If the situation gets tough and there's no sign of hope, you tend to depend upon miracles. Why is it that you asked?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking…"

Rei eyed her indifferently. "About?" he said, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Is it possible that the once dead could still be alive?"

"No. Spirits may exist but I don't think that the dead could come to life."

"Figured."

"…You had nightmares last night?"

"You could say that."

Rei stared at her for a while, concern, evident in his eyes. "Well then, maybe you should stop reading those stupid ghost books now."

"They're not stupid."

"Fine, they're nonsense then."

"...You're so mean, Rei!" She pouted a bit. Rei regarded her amusingly.

"Stop making yourself cute."

Aya blushed. She never heard Rei say that word. Especially to her.

Rei suddenly realized what he just said and cursed himself for doing so. "Don't you think we should go to school now?" He quickly added.

"And I thought you hate school..." she smiled.

"I don't."

"Whatever, Rei."

O-o-O-o-O

Since Rei was seen in Aya's school, he became completely popular because of his looks. Not to mention that he was now the number one campus crush.

"Hi, Rei!" girls would usually greet him as he and Aya entered the school gates.

"Shocks, hi fafa Rei!" even gender confused guys would address him to his dislike.

Rei would typically glare at them and proceed on his way.

"Why don't you try being nice around your fans, Rei?" Aya smiled mischievously.

"Simple. I'm not nice."

Aya kept her smiling face. "Of course you're not, grumpy…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Our first subject is Physical Education... argg, I hate this subject!"

"So you do."

"Oh c'mon Rei, you hate history anyway!" Aya replied teasingly.

"I have a reason to hate that."

"And exactly what is that reason?"

"BORING."

"It's interesting if you read between the lines."

"Between the lines? So you're saying that I should read the spaces?"

Aya giggled. "Right. Let's get going."

After the bell has rang, the P.E teacher quickly went in. He had short curly hair, sharp eyes and always-smiling lips. Many say he's gay because he always liked to do long exercises on cute boys.

"Good Morning, class!" his voice was a bit high-pitched. It irked Rei, the reason why he never paid attention to the teacher whenever he talked.

"Morning, sir!"

He smiled and gave a wink to a certain raven-haired guy and to Rei. Rei felt Goosebumps all over his body. "Now I see why you hate P.E…" Rei whispered to Aya.

"Why?"

"The teacher likes Touya Kinomouto."

"Are you saying that I like Touya?" Aya blushed a nice shade of red.

"…No." he smirked.

"I don't like him, okay?"

"Of course you don't."

The teacher announced that they should wear their P.E uniforms for they will be playing volleyball this semester. He will select a few students to enter the school's volleyball team and when you do get in, your grade in his subject will automatically be an A. The sun was burning hot, still, they played.

"I hate outdoor games. I'd rather play chess." Aya whined.

"Chess makes my head hurt."

"You hate it?"

"I don't love it nor hate it. It's just a game anyway."

"Right you are."

The class was divided into two groups. Touya on Team A and Rei on Team B. Lucky for Aya, she was with team B, which was mostly composed of nice people. The horrible sisters were on the opposite team, flirting with Touya.

"Jealous?" Rei again smirked as he noticed Aya's gaze upon Touya.

"Rei! I do not like him!"

"Riight..."

Aya observed that Rei was actually pretty good in Volleyball. In fact, Touya and him were on the same level. Only, Touya was really trying hard to block Rei's attacks but Rei was so calm that he kept on focusing his attacks on the horrible sisters. Smirking every time he hits one of them.

"Rei, stop aiming at the horrible sisters!"

"Can't help it, it's fun." Was his nonchalant reply.

"So you do know what's fun."

"Was that an insult?"

"What do you think?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Keep on talking..."

"What are you gonna do to me? Huh?"

"...Kiss you."

Aya instantly shut her mouth.

"That's better." Rei smirked.

"Try telling that to the horrible sisters and you'll get what you deserve!"

Rei made a disgusted look. "I'd rather do it to you."

"Haha, not funny."

"That wasn't a joke."

"Rei!"

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Finally." Aya smiled though deep inside she actually felt tingly.

When P.E was over, the teacher quickly called for Rei, Touya, an orange haired guy and some other guys.

"The gay needs me. I'll meet you later. Eat you snacks, ok?" Rei told Aya.

She smiled. "Yes, grampa!"

"...Women."

Aya giggled as she watched Rei leave. Maybe the dream she had the other night was just telling her something else. Perhaps she just misinterpreted the message. Maybe it's telling her that this Rei is related to the real "Rei Otohata". Just maybe.

Lost in her thoughts, Aya forgot to consider where she was going. Then, BUMP!

"Ow!" Aya said softly, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry, my bad."

"No, it's mine." A copper-haired girl replied. "Hi, my name's Ran Kotubuki. You?" the girl grinned.

"Aya Hoshino. I've never seen you around. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, just transferred yesterday."

"Really? Cool."

"Ran!" another girl with light blonde hair called after ran.

"Miyu!" ran exclaimed. "Look, I just met one of the school's scholars, Ms. Aya Hoshino."

"Whoah! Hi, my name is Miyu!"

"Nice to meet you, Miyu!" Aya smiled.

"So where's your boyfriend, Aya?" Ran asked.

"My boyfriend?...!" Aya asked, wide eyed.

"Excuse Ran, Aya. But rumors around school say that you and Rei are lovers."

"What! No, we're not! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, most love stories do begin with "we're just friends", anyway." Ran grinned.

Aya sighed. "Change topic, how do you know Rei's name?"

"He is the campus crush number one. Everybody knows him." Miyu explained.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Suddenly, RIIING!

"Wow, recess is over already?"

"No, that's our time!" Miyu and Ran smiled.

"You belong to the 3-A class?"

"Yep!" –Miyu.

"You betcha!" –Ran.

"Ok, bye, Aya! Let's hang out some other time, alright?"

"Sure!" Aya waved goodbye as she stared at their walking figure. Their school was divided into 3 groups. The Star, the A and the B. The star section was found in the main building, the A at the side of the sports gym and the B somewhere at the back. The star section was composed of the geniuses, rich, high class and famous students. The A was composed of the athletic ones and the B, the talented types. Rei was given the choice to choose where he would be studying for he was qualified at the star, A and B; and of course, he chose where Aya was.

"Finish eating?" A low cold mumble from a masculine voice rang through her ear. She wheeled around and saw Rei's calm face, coolly staring into space.

"…Uh. Yes…?" Aya lied.

"You are such a poor liar."

"I'm not hungry, ok?"

"You're on a diet?"

"No."

"Oh yes you are. You want to get thinner so Touya would notice you."

"What!...? I do not think that way!"

"Or maybe you just want to get thin 'cause you're so fat."

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say..." Rei smirked.

"Rei, since the day you saw Touya being nice around me, you kept on teasing me. Are you jealous or something?" Aya blurted out of irritation. Rei tuned red. "—Sorry." Aya quickly added.

"Jealous? You wish."

"So, Rei, this is your girl?" another voice interrupted.

"Not your business, Asou." Rei glared at a blonde guy wearing the school's soccer team uniform. This was Yuuya, top-2 campus idol.

"So she really is..."

"So what if she is, what are you gonna do about it?" Rei muttered apathetically.

Aya blushed frantically. "Rei!"

"I'm not saying that you're mine, Aya."

"But it's embarrassing."

"…"

Yuuya smiled. "I guess I'll be leaving you lovers alone."

"Watch you tongue, Asou, it might lead you to the happiest place in the universe, hell." Rei glared at him darkly.

"Ok, ok, Rei. Whatever you say."

Yuuya quickly left in fear that Rei's threats may actually be real.

"You should eat now." Rei turned to Aya.

"Why are you so concerned about me, Rei? Hmm?" Aya smiled teasingly.

"I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

Aya's smile turned to shock and her blush became redder and redder. "Uhm... Rei?"

"Hn?"

"How d'you learn to play volleyball?"

"I dunno, I just played, that's all."

"Hmm... By the way, after school, we'll be going to a Laboratory and have your DNA tested. It'll help us find out who you really are."

"Alright…?"

"We'll also need to find out how your blood got white."

"…Maybe I'm an alien." He said, sarcasm in his voice.

Aya smiled warmly. "Maybe. We'll have to find that out, won't we?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No." she snickered.

_Darn technology! What if she finds out that my DNA has no match? What if they have the DNA of "Rei" and it fits! What if they examine my blood and find some out of this world thingies? Or what if they do an X ray on me and find structures in my body that might be for my wings? It might be worse if they find certain chemicals flowing in my veins that are signs of an angel? They might put me on exhibits or worse… expose the existence of celestial creatures… Oh my God. Man, I'm losing my cool!_

"Rei, are you alright?" Aya asked, concerned.

"I… seriously do not know."

"Hmm…" Aya leaned her head against Rei's chest. His heart was beating fast. Very fast to be exact. "You seem okay… I guess."

Rei stared at her. "Hn…"

Aya blushed frantically and withdrew her head.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Saved by the bell. "Let's get to our next class."

Rei looked away. "Lead the way."

xxxxx

"Your mission here is to find the right one for Aya, right?" Yuuya rubbed his chin.

"Yes, and thanks to that seraph of our's, I'm having a hard time here." Rei replied blandly.

"Why so?"

"I have to pretend that I have amnesia because I landed directly upon Aya's front porch. I scratched myself and she found out that my blood is white. And now, she's taking me to have my DNA and blood tested at a laboratory. Good thing, I know how to keep my wings hidden. I mean, the seraphs only made me visible, not real!"

"And I'm guessing Aya is trying everything she could to help you get your memory back."

"That's the creepy part."

"You should have gone to Master Akuya first! You can't trust the others seraphs, you know."

"I know! Akuya is a much better mission-giver than any of the seraphs!"

"Because you two have the same personality and you get along? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hell, no."

"Well, actually, he was the one who gave me this mission to also guard my guardian child, Mami. She has trouble with her parents and I have to do something real quick for I sense danger in her future. Y'know, her father's a business tycoon and in the world of business stuffs, it's dangerous."

"…I didn't ask about your mission here, Asou."

"…uh…" Yuuya scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "At least, your mission is much much much easier than the other angels'!"

"Like?"

"Like the guy who was entrusted as a spy on you-know-where…"

"You mean, hell, right?"

"Don't say that word! That's a cursed word! Anyway, the dark side influenced the guy! So, he was banished from heaven!"

"You mean Kasuke?"

"Yes."

"…I don't care. Just tell me how to avoid being recognized as… me."

"Use your magic, men! Do something on the computer that the scientists at the laboratory Aya was referring to will use!"

"…Is that so?"

"Yes."

"…Okay."

"…Oh, and good luck, bud!"

"Right."

O-o-O-o-O

Aya was walking briskly towards the school gym in order to watch Rei practice for the soccer team. Yes, again, he was accepted to play there. Very athletic, huh?

"Hi!" a certain guy came up to her. "Ms., can you tell me where the school's faculty is?"

"Over there, sir." Aya answered politely and pointed to a certain room inside the main building. The guy smiled in return. "Thanks, by the way, I'm kasuke, you?"

"Aya Hoshino."

"Nice name… I better get going now, hope I'll be seeing you again!" He winked at her and ran towards the room Aya directed her to. Aya watched him with a blush.

"Who was that?" Rei appeared behind her. He narrowed his eyes. _He seems familiar. Have I met him before?_

"A new student… His name is Kasuke."

"K-kasuke?" Rei was shocked but didn't dare show it. Kasuke's name kept on repeating itself inside his head. Is he the kasuke who was banished from heaven?

"Why?" Aya asked.

"Nothing."

"Is his name quite familiar?"

"In a way, yes."

"Maybe he knows who you really are!"

"No! I don't think he knows me…"

"Oh…Kay? So ready to get your DNA tested, Rei?"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Do I need to?"

"Yes, it's for your own good."

"I… what are they gonna do to me?"

"Test you."

"Will that hurt?"

"No. I dunno. Maybe."

"What if it would hurt?"

"It'll only be for a short while."

"But…"

"Rei, you sound like a kid."

"I do?"

"Well, with your calm voice, maybe not… but still."

"Do kids go there?"

"I… don't think so."

"Then if I pretend to be a kid, you won't take me there, right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you still look like a grown-up."

"Then what should I do to not make you take me there?"

"Umm… Rei, you are creeping me out."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No."

"Nice. I should creep you out more often then."

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"What are we talking about again?"

Aya suddenly pinched Rei's cheeks. "You sound so cute!"

"Really? Are you saying you like me?"

"N-no." Aya blushed.

"..."Rei suddenly chuckled. "Now that was entertaining!"

"Alright, mister, time to go to the laboratory!"

"What! No way!" Aya grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him outside the school and into the car.

"If you don't let go of my hand… I'll… kiss you."

"Rei!"

"Fine, I'll go."

O-o-O-o-O

"So, Rei's here too? What a coincidence. Maybe it's time to have my wonderful revenge… Bwahahaaahahhaha!"


	5. Rivalry

**Chapter 5 – Rivalry**

Computers. Electronics. Flasks— filled with multi-colored liquids. Parchment of Papers everywhere. That's almost all of the things that met Rei's eyes as he and Aya entered the building, SL (Shibuya Laboratory). Funny, no food in sight.

"No, I still think that the Earth is the center of the universe! After all, we are still not sure whether the planets really are revolving around the sun!" a silver haired scientist with a monocle argued with his fellow scientist. Unlike him, his comrade was plump and had a very long beard.

"Our galaxy is called the solar system for one reason. The. Planets. Revolve. Around. The. Sun!"

"Uhm… Excuse me, sir?" Aya politely tapped one of the scientists' shoulder.

"Yes?" the both turned spontaneously. "Oh— hello, Ms. Hoshino, may we help you?"

"This is my friend. He lost his memory—" Aya turned to Rei who gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh, yes, yes! Very well, Mr. Ms-Hoshino's-friend, come with us…" the scientist with the monocle said instantly, dragging his friend to a secured room.

"Aya…" Rei gave Aya one last pleading look.

"Go now or else!"

"Make me."

"What do you want me to do to make you go there!…?"

"Hmm… let's see…" Rei's lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Shut it with your pretend perverted thoughts, mister!"

"I won't go then."

"If you won't go, you'll be watching BARNEY shows for a whole week."

Rei's mouth gaped open. As quickly as he could manage, he wheeled around and grumpily marched towards the room the scientists went in earlier. As he walked in, a gigantic computer screen appeared before him.

"Hello, please sit down. My name is Stew Weatherby and this is my assistant, Mr. Fiddilous Mcnair." The guy with the monocle smiled as he took a sit. "Together we are Mr. Stew and Mr. Fid. Right, assistant?"

"No, YOU'RE my assistant, four-eyes!"

"No, I'm not! You are, pig!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

While the other two were arguing, Rei took this opportunity to do what Yuuya advised him to do and silently muttered what seemed like a chant. His palms glowed azure, he clasped them together spontaneously as his eyes gently closed as if he was praying; wisp of silvery smoke, ascended from his palms and circled through every machinery in sight. "I hate meddling with these… ah, well."

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Ah-hem…" Rei coughed, distracting the both. "Mr. Stupid, don't you think we should start now?"

"It's stew and fid."

"Right." He said coldly.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Aya looked up at the sight of Mr. Stew. "What are the results, sir?"

Mr. Stew shook his head apologetically. "I am sorry, but we can't do anything. His DNA has no match, nor is his blood. There are no damages in his brain though and his skeletal system seems to be in perfect shape."

"Oh…" Instantly, Aya felt disappointed. "Is his blood still white?"

"White?…! Ridiculous! It's red!" Mr. Fid said at once.

"Don't you yell at her like that in front of me. She was asking you politely! Don't answer her with that rubbish!" Rei said grimly. Aya blushed.

Mr. Fid glared at Rei but stopped as he heard Rei cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry for yelling, Ms. Hoshino." He said immediately.

"That's okay." Aya smiled. "Oh by the way." Aya whispered something into his ear.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Why did you stop Mr. Fid from yelling at me, Rei?" Aya blushed.

"…" Rei thought of something to cover his action earlier but found nothing.

"Rei! Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why did you protect me?"

"Simple. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Rei found himself stating this blandly. _What the hell am I saying? _

"Ra-ayt… Can you stop joking?"

"I'm not. I promised your grandma to take good care of you. And that's what I'm doing."

Aya blushed, she tried to look at Rei, but he wasn't looking at her at all. Did he mean what he was saying?

"Rei, did you eat too much lately?"

"No. I don't wanna be fat like you."

"What!"

"I said I don't wanna be fat like you."

"I know what you said!"

"Then why did you ask in the first place?"

"Because… Why are you changing the subject again?"

"I. Like. Changing. The. Subject."

"…Can you just tell me the reason why you're like this?"

"Aya…" Rei turned to look at her. His eyes… so much emotions… "I told you the reason already. I want to keep the promise I gave to your grandma. In a way, I could repay you for all your kindness."

Aya avoided his eyes. "Okay." She smiled.

"Wanna go eat something?" He smiled too.

"Nah… You're gonna say that I'm fat again…"

"You're the sexiest woman on earth then."

"Hey, shut up!"

"I'll shut up if you'll eat with me."

"Alright, we'll eat then…"

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Aya! Here!" a copper-haired girl waved at Aya through the crowd in the cafeteria.

"Hey, ran!" Aya smiled at went towards them. She took the seat right in front of Ran.

"What's up, girl?" Ran grinned.

"Not much…"

"Where's your boyfriend? I mean Rei?"

"Playing basketball with Yuuya."

"I see. He's hanging out with losers now?"

"Don't say that, Ran…"

"Ok, Aya, whatever you say…"

"Where's Miyu?"

"She's with her guardia— beloved, Yamato— my brother."

"Oh…"

"By the way, Aya, do you wanna join the cheerleading club?"

"Cheerleading?" Aya was stuck on the question. She imagined how nice it would be to cheer for Rei as he plays his games. How nice would it be to see him smile. How nice would it be to wear those outfi— "NO! I mean, I don't like the outfit…"

"Oh, c'mon! You'll look pretty!"

"No… I…"

"Hey, Aya!"

"Oh, hello, Miyu!"

"Where have you been?"

Miyu only smiled.

"Aya and I were just discussing about joining the cheerleading team."

"Oohh!" Miyu squealed. "Aya, say you'll join!"

"No… I really don't wanna…"

"Please?" Miyu and Ran pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. "Please? Pretty Please?"

"Yeah, I think, you'll be a beautiful cheerleader, Ms. Hoshino." A familiar guy smiled.

"Kasuke?"

"I'm glad that you still remember my name." He smiled again.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kasuke."

Miyu and Ran both exchanged petrified glances. They too like Rei seemed to have some weird feeling towards this Kasuke-guy.

"I'll be at your class, Ms. Hoshino." He grinned.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Aya smiled back.

"I'll begin tomorrow and the teachers told me to come to the famous genius which is of course, the beautiful Aya Hoshino so I can improve in my weakest subject, Math."

"You want me to teach you?"

"If you may." He smiled his charming smile again.

"Ok, meet Mr. Yatate around 5:30 at the Shibuya Amusement Park, he'll lead you to our house and we'll study there, okay?"

Kasuke nodded politely, smiled his last smile and bid farewell.

"Oowazat?" Ran asked, a large chunk of siopao still in her mouth.

"Ran, don't talk while your mouth's full." Aya reminded her fondly.

"Who was that?" Miyu asked the question for Ran.

"That was Kasuke."

"I see…" Miyu looked cautious.

"Why?"

"Nothing." Miyu instantly smiled.

"Aya, look!" Ran was now looking through a magazine and admiring clothes and fashion stuffs.

"This would look nice on me!" Miyu pointed to a red bikini.

Aya could only smile.

"Aya-chan!" Rei suddenly appeared beside her- grinning, leaning against the table, and tilting his head playfully.

Aya blushed. He looked so adorable! "Rei, what are you doing here?"

"Practice over , Aya-chan."

"Oh, shut up…" Aya pinched his cheek.

"You two really look like a couple!" Miyu and Ran giggled.

Rei glared at them. Instantly, the two fell silent.

"We can't be a couple. What would Aya's prince charming a.ka. Touya say?" Rei answered unmindfully.

Aya glared at him this time. Rei was just looking at her, quite amuse at her expression.

"But if she wants, I'm up for a fling thing…"

"What?...!" Aya's eyes widened.

"Aha!" Yuuya was now running towards them, perhaps with his overly large ears; he has heard what Rei was talking about. "You and Aya really are lovers!"

"I asked you once, Yuuya, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Err… Nothing. I just wanna prove it?"

"Your proof is?"

Yuuya looked into Rei's blank eyes and knew he had to shut up now. "Nothing?"

"Good. Now go."

"Okay."

Ran and Miyu again giggled as they watched Yuuya's scampering figure.

"Rei, did you have your lunch?" Aya suddenly asked.

"Hmm… not yet. You?"

"Nope."

"Want me to buy your food?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Aya, don't you know that it's an insult to reject an offer?" Rei smirked.

"Fine."

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything… and thanks!" Aya smiled.

When Rei at last, went to fetch some food, Miyu and Ran finally found time to chat.

"You know, Rei's really sweet when he's around you…" Ran sneered.

"He's just like that because he owes me a lot."

"Oh, but I still think the reason's different. Miyu, do you notice how Rei looks at her and how dazed he looks when Aya smiles at him?"

"Yes, very!" Miyu smiled too.

"What are you guys aiming at?"

"We're trying to say that… I think Rei has the hots for you."

"What!" Aya exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Yeah and I think you have it for him too!" the both cheered.

"No, no, you must be mistaken! Rei always looks like that. He's just joking!"

"Oh, stop protesting, you know perfectly well that we're correct!"

"But it's not logical! I mean there is no er…"

"You're struggling for words now?" Ran smiled.

"See, told you we're correct!" Miyu smiled too.

When Rei went back with his and Aya's lunch, he found the other two giggling while Aya was blushing.

"Shut up, you broken pieces of horn." Rei growled coldly. "Everybody's looking at you!" Ran and Miyu looked back and saw that everybody was indeed looking at them.

"What are you looking at!" Ran yelled, startling the other people. At this, they quickly went back to their food.

-O-o-O-o-O-

At 4:30, classes ended. Rei and Aya quickly went home. Aya's reason was to get a head start in doing her homework while Rei's reason was mainly to get away from the girls that were chasing him all around the campus.

"I'll go take a shower." Rei stroke a hand through his hair.

"Okay, oh, by the way, Kasuke will be here. Behave okay?"

"Kasuke?— ok, I won't."

"Rei!"

"Okay! For your sake."

Rei took off and proceeded to the comfort room while Aya marched her way to the library. After a while, Rei—wearing loose pants that barely hung around his waist, emerged from the shower room, drying his hair. Aya's mouth gaped open as well as her eyes as Rei walked in the library, looking for his game boy.

Rei noticed her expression and gave a smirk. "Like what you're seeing? … hum?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, I was joking!" Rei protested as Aya chased her around the house, trying to slap him or something. "Aya! Stop! I'm not fully dressed, y'know!"

"So what!"

"…So you do like what you're seeing." Rei smiled coolly, trying to avoid Aya's attempts to slap him.

"No, I don't! Come here, you!"

"No. Bleehh…" Rei stuck his tongue out boyishly.

"Come back here, Rei!"

"If you want me to stop, give me a—…"

"No way! Why do you always give me threats like that!"

"I dunno… Maybe because… I love… annoying you?"

"Argg!" Aya actually sped up and caught Rei. She pinched his cheek very hard that Rei was starting to shriek.

"Ow! Aya, stop!" Rei managed to ran away but was cornered again. "This is way creepy. No… Don't get near, Aya! I'm warning you! I'll—"

"Kiss me? Huh! Let's see you try—" Aya stopped dead as Rei went near her, pinned her against the wall and leaned his head closer. Aya was too shocked to do anything except stare at him. At once, Aya indeed noticed the dazed look of Rei. He playfully tilted his head.

Their lips were mere inches apart, when Rei suddenly whispered into her ear. "So… Am I trying hard enough?"

"Huh!" Aya was blushing furiously, her face almost bursting from the temperature. Rei let go of her and grinned. He stole another glance at her blushing, he laughed.

"Haha- Do you honestly- Hahaha – think I'm gonna –Hahaha- kiss you?...!" Rei laughed.

"No…" Aya blushed a deeper shade of red. She looked down, finding her feet more interesting.

Rei tilted his head again. "Don't worry, my respect for you is really high. I won't do it unless you want me to." He smiled. "Right, Aya-chan?"

"Heh… You idiot." She smiled at him too.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The doorbell rang.

"Must be Kasuke!" Aya said. She took Rei's hands and led him downstairs towards the living room. "C'mon, let's meet him!"

"I'm. Really. Excited." Rei muttered, sarcasm, evident in his voice. He was struggling to put on some decent clothes.

Aya opened the door to meet Kasuke. As always, Kasuke was smiling. He held a bouquet of red roses and with a smile, he handed it to her.

"Why, thank you, Kasuke… You're very sweet." She smiled.

"I thought he was gonna study here not court you." Rei eyed him dangerously.

"Oh, you must be the famous Rei Otohata from school." Kasuke smiled.

"And you must be the new bastard. My misfortune to meet you." Rei replied curtly.

"Ah, I see. You're a funny guy!" Kasuke's smiling face never wavered.

"Yeah and you're a git."

"Rei, Kasuke, stop fighting." Aya said sternly.

"We're not fighting…" Kasuke grinned.

"Yeah, we're just getting acquainted." Rei growled.

"Right. Kasuke, are you hungry? Want a cup of tea or some biscuits?" Aya asked. Kasuke nodded chivalrously, still keeping his smile.

"He doesn't want that. He wants milk and cookies." Rei muttered.

"Rei, stop being so mean. Please? For me?" Aya pleaded.

"Alright. If you say so… Want me to get his cup of tea and put poison in it?"

"Ok— What? No… I'll do it. Rei, could you help him with his Math?"

"Can I help you get the snacks instead, Hun?" Rei smiled teasingly.

Aya didn't mind Rei's jokes for a while and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Acting mean to poor Kasuke. He's new, Rei!"

"So?"

"So, be nice."

"Do I have to tell you all over and over again? I. Am. Not. Nice."

"Of course you're not, grumpy. Have you seen snow white?"

"Why, yes, she's in front of me."

Aya blushed. "Rei, again, may I ask you, are you jealous, or something?"

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

"N-nothing. Stop you?"

"Hmm… What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Make you watch films containing the horrible sisters."

"What?"

"Just kidding." Aya beamed. "Wait… what were we talking about again?"

"I dunno. Do you know?"

"No… Hey, I'm asking you! Don't answer me with a question!"

"Why?"

"Because there's a big difference between an answer and a question!"

"Like what?"

"Specifically… An answer answers the question while a question needs to be answered."

"Ah… I… don't understand." Rei grinned.

"Do I have to repeat?"

"Repeat what?"

"Repeat what I said. Wait… you're changing the subject again!"

"What can I say? Changing the subject is fun."

"Grr… Just be friendly with Kasuke, okay?"

"No… I don't like him. He's too fake."

"Rei, don't judge people like that!"

"Okay… I'll see if I can get along with him… but I won't promise you that we'll be the best of friends."

"Fair enough. And don't call me 'Hun'!"

"Okay, Hun."

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Ms. Aya, a telegram from Mr. Stew Weatherby just arrived!" the butler called in.


	6. Heaven's Warning

**Chapter 6 – Heaven's Warning**

"Thank you, Mr. Yatate!" Aya smiled as she got the telegram. The butler nodded and went away.

"What's that? A love letter?" Rei asked.

"No, silly. It's just er… a magazine."

"…If you say so." Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Aya turned to Kasuke who smiled in return.

Rei eyed Kasuke darkly.

"Aya, I never knew that Rei stays here." Kasuke smiled.

"Oh… Well, his parents are out of the country and my family and his are really close so they left him here."

"I see…"

"Why the sudden interest, Kasuke?" Rei asked with every bit of coldness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, my friend…" Kasuke smiled again. "Just wanna get to know Aya better."

Rei glared at him. He couldn't trust him.

"Enough, Rei."

"Okay… Fine…"

After three hours, 42 minutes, 3 seconds, and 6.32 milliseconds worth of math lessons or say torture as Rei would describe it, Kasuke finally decided to leave. He was a little too willing to leave though.

"Do you want the driver to drive you home, kasuke?"

"N-no… thank you for your concern anyway, Ms. Aya, and I really had the most wonderful evening…" Kasuke smiled. "Bye, see you tomorrow Friday!"

"Okay. Bye, take care!"

"You too! Bye, Rei!"

"Hope you'll never come again." Rei simply said.

"Don't worry, I'll find time!" Kasuke smiled again before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Yeah, I know. And I hope it'll take all of eternity for you to find time." Rei replied icily.

"Rei, you're at it again!" Aya nudged his arm.

"At what?"

"You're little bullying game."

"Not my fault. I just don't like Kasuke."

"Why? He's nice."

"People can fake their attitude, Aya. Don't trust too much."

"You're just feeling insecure."

"Why would I be insecure?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's getting too much of my attention?" Aya teased.

"Yeah, maybe."

Aya turned red. "How come I don't get in your nerves?"

"Hmm… Let's see… you're too cute to get on my nerves."

Aya's temperature was getting higher every second. Just then, a maid named Yena rushed into the living room, announcing that dinner was ready. …Saved by dinner?

O-o-O-o-O

"I'm bored." Rei has already shifted through every channel in the television; every game in the Internet, game boy and play station; and every radio station in his mp3. Everything. But there wasn't anything interesting to do. He had no homework, no chores to do, no Aya to bug. Wait… Aya. To. Bug. That's it! "Aya, can I annoy you?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Not now."

"Do you know that I'm already starting?"

"You are?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

Aya pinched his cheek. "Let me guess, Rei's bored?"

"Are you a mind reader or something?" he asked jokingly.

Aya giggled. "I have this new CD. Ran said it's really nice."

"Ran? Then that CD must be really boring."

"Just give it a try."

"Fine. What's the title?"

"Doll Master. It's a horror movie."

"Another horror movie? Don't you get bored? You're already reading ghost stories! Can we just listen to Simple Plan's untitled for a change?"

"You've listened to that for like a million times already, and what's wrong with reading ghost stories?"

"I dunno… Say, it does things to your mind? And I know for a fact that every time you read those books, you're getting a whole lot of nightmares."

Aya looked guilty. "No, I don't."

Rei regarded her amusingly. "You're such a poor liar."

"Okay, so I do. But can we just watch this?— Wait… Are you scared?"

"You're crazy."

"Please? Just this once?"

"Fine then."

The movie was really scary that Aya was trembling madly. There was this part in the movie that this guy was hiding in the closet, panting. He eyed the doll master's brother through a hole and suddenly, he felt something touch his back. He slowly turned to see a, standing near him. It looked so real except for the smoothness of the skin. He was petrified. Even more when the doll's scary black eyes moved to look at him. Then, "Aahhh!" Aya screamed.

Rei eyed her dully. He went closer to give her a little bit of security. He took her hand and held it tight. Aya's breathing slowed down a bit. "Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand to stop you from trembling."

Aya blushed.

_Rei, we need to talk. _Another voice in his head said. Apparently, the seraphs were trying to contact him mentally. (How can I get there, you half-wits!…?)

_Detach your soul from your body now._

(…Alright.) Rei yawned and rested his head against Aya's shoulder purposely. Aya stiffened for a while but eventually felt herself relaxed.

O-o-O-o-O

"Hi, Rei!" Miyu and Ran chorused happily while Yuuya smiled.

"Good that you're here, Rei." Akuya, a seraph with parted platinum blonde hair and luminous forest green eyes, greeted him serenely. Like the others, he was wearing a white robe with golden designs and a golden halo was perched atop his head. To add to his 'lovely' body ornaments, Ran was clinging unto him like some fan girl or something.

"Hello, Rei!" Akune smiled. She was a short seraph with twirly pink hair. The last seraph was Akuja who was the eldest of all. She had long flowing auburn hair and a very elegant smile.

"What do you want?" Rei asked blandly.

"We were informed that Kasuke is there on earth." Akune muttered.

"I think he's there to ruin your mission." Akuja said.

"Why me?"

"Well, he was your rival in magic, in angelic school, in sports, in looks, in everything. He was also Aya's guardian angel until you came along. Clearly, you stole his job. And now, you're getting too close to 'his' Aya. Now, he doesn't want that, would he?" Akune smiled.

"So he wants revenge? So what? I could always beat him in battles."

"He does not play fair, Rei." Akuya said.

"So? I don't play fair either."

"He might use things that are dear to your heart against you, you know."

"Like?"

"Say, Aya?" Miyu interjected.

"I thought you were referring to Rei's love of food." Ran scratched the back of her head.

Everybody else turned to her and eyed her dangerously well except for Akuya.

"What!"

"Anyway, be careful, Rei." Akune continued.

"And about Aya, don't get addicted to her too much. You know the rules." Akuya smiled.

"I have exceptions, Akuya. You know that." Rei growled.

"So… you knew... " Akuya arched an obvious brow. " and you do want her."

"Yes, I overheard Akune squealing about it."

Akuya grinned. Rei cursed inwardly. Damn… He forgot to argue about him wanting Aya.

"Hah!" Ran snorted. "He knew! –What exception are you talking about?"

Akuya grinned again; he patted Ran's head playfully. "You don't need to know."

"Aww… Akuya-san! Tell me… How come all of you know and I don't?"

"I don't either!" Yuuya and Miyu chorused.

"It doesn't matter." Akuja stated curtly.

Ran glared at her. "You, secretive woman! We demand to know!"

"Shut up loud mouth!"

"What if I won't?…!"

"I'll make you then!"

"Try me!"

"Akuja, Ran, shut up." Akuya sighed. "Ran, Akuja's a seraph. A little respect please?"

"Whatever."

"Ok, Miyu, Ran and Yuuya, you know your extra duties. Get to it! While we'll talk to the other seraphs. They say that Kasuke has other followers and they are trying to invade heaven. But we're still thinking that he wants other things. In any case, the safety of heaven depends upon you guys for the mean time." Akune interrupted in her girlish voice.

"You can count on us! For we are the Super Gals!" Ran saluted.

"What are you talking about, Ran?" Miyu asked, quite clueless.

"Uh… Nothing?"

O-o-O-o-O

The movie ended with all the dolls burned in a bonfire and the doll master, killed.

"Dolls have souls?" Aya asked herself as she turned off the player and turned on the hall lights with her all-around remote. She looked at Rei. He was sleeping peacefully upon her lap. How did he get there? Aya smiled warmly, stroking his smooth dark brown hair that almost looked black in the dimness of the room. He stirred a bit. Aya blushed.

"What ya looking at, hmm?" Rei opened one of his eyes.

Aya blushed again. Rei stared at her face as the lights gently played on her features. He must admit, he does find her blushing rather enchanting, enticing, striking, stunning and the list could go on and on. Heck, he was making fun of his thesaurus, dammit!

"You really are so…" Rei cut his sentence. He was almost going to say that she was beautiful! Gods… "—Mother-like." _Mother-like? What the hell?_

"Heh… Bed… now…" Aya commanded. "It's midnight."

"Oh… kay… uh… Aya?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna ask something."

"What is it?"

"I…"

"Hmm?…"

"I…" _I want to shoot myself for this._

"You?"

Aya was so intent about Rei telling her something. Her heart beat faster, faster, and faster. And her face was already turning to a million shades of red.

"Can you…"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me to my room again? I… forgot where it is. Your house has too many rooms in it."

Aya sweatdropped, returning to normal. "You're like living here for almost like two weeks now! You still don't know your room?"

Rei scratched the back of his head, shrugging. He can't admit to himself that he just wanted her company a little while longer.

Aya sighed. "Wait… I forgot my Math book."

When Aya went back to the sofa, she saw not only her Algebra book but a couple of books too.

"Celestials Revealed: How to identify an angel… Order of the Seraphs: rules of angels… What's this? Does this belong to Kasuke? That's… weird…"

"Aya, what's the hold-up?"

"Er… nothing." She smiled.

O-o-O-o-O

That night, Aya read the telegram. It contained Rei's profile and everything.

Name: Rei Otohata

Birthday: March 6

Blood Type: A (Is it?)

Color of Eyes: Gray with tints of blue

Color of hair: Brownish black

Complexion: Fair

"After that car crash… Rei was supposed to be alive… His chance was 90 percent… but his soul gave up. His body went missing a day later. Mr. Otohata was shocked and tried to keep this mysteriously. _–His body went missing?—_Mr. Otohata gave up on finding his son's body. After all, Rei Otohata, the sole heir of Otohata Enterprises, one of the richest kids in Japan, is already gone. _–But what if he survived?..!"_

Aya turned to the books Kasuke left and began reading it too. "How to identify an angel…"

O-o-O-o-O

"Hi, Kasuke!" Aya smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Hoshino…" Kasuke beamed. "Nice morning, huh?"

"Glad you noticed it too. Oh, by the way, you left these." Aya presented the books.

"Oh… Must have left it." Kasuke took them with a smile. "Thank you."

"Do you like reading about celestial things?"

"Yeah… I even believe that they're real!" Kasuke laughed.

"Well, we'll never know, right?"

"Right." Kasuke smiled again.

"Rei, Yuuya, come in. Is the team alright?" The teacher beckoned the two boys from outside to come in as soon as he settled his things upon the teacher's table.

Rei and Yuuya came in silently.

"Yes. We practiced and we're ready." Yuuya smiled.

"Good. Anyway, good morning class!"

"Morning sir!"

"Today, we have a new student, please give your warmest welcome to Kasuke!"

Kasuke smiled and instantly, the girls fell for his gentleman-like manner and giggled. It was probably because of the fact that true-blooded gentlemen are so hard to find nowadays.

"Okay, I guess you like Kasuke. Who's better looking, Rei or Kasuke?" the teacher grinned.

Rei looked up at the mention of his name but when he saw Kasuke; his calm face was ruined by an observable frown.

"Rei!" All the girls roared while the guys just sighed in defeat, knowing that they don't have a chance against Rei's good looks.

Aya giggled. "They love you, Rei!"

"I. Don't. Care." Rei eyed Kasuke dangerously.

_He'll care if Aya's one of his fangirls! -Akune_

_Absolutely! No doubt about that! –Akuja_

_No, don't tease Rei. He's in a rage right now. … Rei has a crush on Aya… oops. Did I just say that? Rei likes Aya… It slipped again! –Akuya_

_Wahahaha!_

(Shut up, you morons…) Rei glared at Kasuke who seated himself in front of Aya.

"Alright class, do you know what happens when Hydrochloric Oxide combines with…?"

Aya's hand was up in air, as usual.

"All right, Aya…" the teacher smiled.

"A product of…"

When recess finally came…

"Ok, class dismissed!"

Rei didn't join Aya for he had some sort of meeting with the sports club.

Aya was busy looking for something in her cubicle. Their cubicles were big, big enough for a person to get in.

"Oh, there it is!" Aya smiled and tried to grab the thing she was looking for, suddenly, someone pushed her in and locked the door.

"No… Please… Open the door…" Aya screamed, tears streaming down her face. It was dark in there. She didn't like it at all. It was suffocating. She screamed for someone but no one came. Sure enough, all the students were already in the cafeteria eating their snacks. But not all…

"Lookie here, dear sisters." One voice said.

"Looks like, Hoshino's locked up in her closet…" another voice said.

"Good for her…" and another.

"Mwahahhaha!" the three laughed evilly. Surely, those voices belonged to none other than the horrible sisters. The worst bullies of the school.

"Please… let me out…" Aya cried behind the locked door.

"C'mon, sisters! We have better things to do! See you never, Aya!" With that, the sound of their footsteps left. Minutes later, Ran and Miyu happened to pass by to know whether Aya wanted to join the cheerleading club or not.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Sounds of someone panting heavily came from Aya's closet. As if someone in there was suffering difficulty in breathing.

"Ran, what was that?" Miyu sounded terrified.

"Someone… help…" Aya cried; her voice was muffled because of shortage of air.

"It's Aya! Quick. Pry the door open!" Ran ordered instantly and tried to open the door. "It won't budge! Hang on, Aya! We're here!"

"Ran… help…"

Miyu sighed. "Ran, the key." Miyu pointed to a key right in front of Ran's feet.

"Right." Ran sweatdropped. She unlocked the cubicle and got Aya out of there.

"Quick, the clinic!"

O-o-O-o-O

"What—ha—happened?" Rei panted, running into the clinic.

"She was locked inside her cubicle!" Miyu explained. "And we didn't know she has a trauma for small spaces and her lungs are weak and…"

"Miyu, you're not helping. Rei, relax, she's fine now." Ran said.

"Well, now that you're here… We can go back to our classes. C'mon Ran!" Miyu dragged Ran outside.

"But…"

"C'mon."

Rei stared at Aya, concern etched in his eyes. "Aya… I'm sorry… this shouldn't have happened…" Rei clutched Aya's hand and held it near his face. "Please be alright…"

Aya stirred. "Rei…" she muttered, her eyes shut tight.

"I'm here."

"Rei…"

"Yes?"

Aya opened her eyes weakly. "Rei? What… happen—" Rei suddenly pulled her into a hug. He was so warm. The way he held her tightly in his arms made her feel calm, as if he never wanted to let her go. Aya never wanted to let go either. They remained like this for about 5 minutes until Rei let go of her.

"Aya…" Rei's eyes were shaking. Or were they? It was hard to tell due to the intense emotions that flickered for a moment and disappearing at the next. There was something in them though… something she never saw before. Maybe it was always there and maybe not but now, it was running in full blast.

"Yes?" Aya blushed. Rei clutched her hand tightly.

"You got me scared."

"What?"

"Please… don't do that again."

Rei squeezed her hand, as she blushed even more.

"Promise…" Aya smiled.

Without the two's knowledge, they were being watched by a certain someone intently. "Now I know what to do… Rei… I thought you were strong… but you're not. You just gave me an opening… Thank you very much…"


	7. Denials

**Chapter 7 – Denials**

It was Saturday and Rei was doing nothing except sulk in the sofa. He felt odd; his life was played in two parts: The first half was when he was still Rei Otohata; the second was spent being Aya's guardian angel. But now, he was a mortal again and actually falling in-love.

"Rei, are you all right?" Aya appeared in front, looking intently at him.

"No." He said. _I just think I'm falling in—_ he winced. What in all honesty is he thinking?

"Does that wince mean yes?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Aya sighed. "Oh, Ran and Miyu are coming over."

"Oh. Goody." Rei said dryly.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and unmistakable yells from Ran—complaining about something and Miyu— sighing was heard from the door.

"Ms. Aya, your friends." Mr. Yatate, the butler informed the both. Aya smiled and sprinted across the hall to meet her friends.

"Sir Rei, it's tea time." A maid called to Rei; he gave a quick nod.

"Aya!" Miyu squealed and gave Aya a hug.

Ran made a disgusted look. "Enough about that, we're here for more important matters."

"Important matters?" Aya repeated.

"Yeah, about the cheerleading club."

"I told you Ran, I'm not joining."

"But Aya!"

"No."

"Aya, tea time." Rei went in the living room.

"Be right there!" Aya replied. Rei nodded and went away. "Ran, please find someone else. Please?"

"We can't find anyone, Aya. After all, we heard that you could dance." Miyu said.

"S-so?" Aya stuttered. How did they know about that? Nobody but her parents and her grandmother knew because they were, after all, the ones who made her take dance lessons anyway.

"So you do know how to dance!" Ran and Miyu laughed, pointing a finger at her.

Aya blushed.

"You know, it's rude to point at people." Rei came in the living room again, frowning.

"Oopsie. That's like rule no. 785." Ran whispered to Miyu.

"Yeah, But I never knew Rei paid attention to those rules." Miyu whispered back.

"The dining room now." Rei ordered awkwardly. "…Girlies."

"Who did you just call girly, Rei?…!" Ran exclaimed. Miyu and Aya giggled.

"Okay, grampa." Aya smiled which made Rei look away. _Ugh, damn, how does she do this to me without even knowing? Imagine what she can do if she only knew— ugh, just shut it, Rei! Stop thinking, it'll only cause more insanity._

"The tea is getting cold." He offered blankly, still trying to figure out how to keep his cool.

"Shheesshh… Do we really have to drink tea?" Ran whined.

"It's a Hoshino tradition." Aya smiled slightly.

"Oookay." Ran said in defeat.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oooohh! Look at these expensive perfumes! And this lotions and Oooohh… look at these jewels and ornaments! And these clothes! Lovely! Gods! Aya's really rich." Ran was fidgeting through Aya's wardrobe and dresser, trying on every perfume, every lotion, every make-up, everything!

"Y'know, Yamato's avoiding me now." Miyu said sadly, sitting cross-legged across Aya in the floor mat. The three were in Aya's room.

"How come?" Aya asked.

"I dunno. Every time he sees me, he kinda like freaks out and scampers away."

"Maybe he wants to say something important to you and he's afraid to do so…"

"Maybe… I just hope that it's something nice…"

"I dunno about you girls but that's just the problem with falling in-love." Ran snorted.

"My, my, Ran… Acting innocent?" Miyu frowned a bit. "What about your PRINCE Akuya, huh?"

Ran turned red. "Shut up!"

Aya giggled. "Who's Akuya?"

"Akuya… is… my childhood friend." Ran said slowly.

"I see…"

"And they can't be together coz Akuya is a priest-in-training." Miyu explained.

"Okay, so Akuya's cute but there are other guys, you know. Cuter and more handsome!" Ran protested.

"Whatever, Ran." Miyu sighed, knowing that this conversation won't go anywhere.

"So how are you and Rei?" Ran sneered.

"What about me and Rei?"

"We heard that he hugged you."

"What!…?"

"It's all over the school, Aya."

Aya's eyes widened. _It's all over the campus!...?_

"Well not actually. We're the only ones who saw you and don't worry we didn't tell anyone." Ran grinned, catching the horrified look on Aya's face.

"Nothing's between us." Aya said firmly, a blush, fresh on her face.

"Really now?" Miyu grinned too.

"Seriously."

"Really really now?" Both Miyu and Ran were now grinning like idiots.

"Please… s-stop this…" Aya stared incredulously at their faces.

"C'mon, just tell us…"

"Nothing. Really."

Miyu and Ran both frowned.

O-o-O-o-O

Rei sat at the sofa, feeling funny again. He had this strange feeling that some people were talking about him. Suddenly, Mr. Yatate informed him that some people were looking for him.

"Hi, Rei!" Yuuya waved.

"Good Morning." A certain someone smiled placidly. A certain someone named Akuya.

"…" Rei was certainly surprised. The seraph grinned; he looked unusual without the silver wings and golden halo. Akuya now wore a clean white polo with his long-sleeved black undershirt sticking out, cargo pants, and sneakers. He looked… _normal_. "Why are you here?"

"Ran told me to come here." Akuya replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"She said she needed me for something important."

"Really now? Ran thinking of something important?"

"I'd bet anything that she wanted you to treat her lunch tomorrow because she's out of money!" Yuuya laughed, to the two's surprise, Akuya joined in.

"I don't think so. But she was leaving heavy hints about something that will occur tomorrow night. Any important events at your school?" Akuya asked simply.

"I dunno. I don't pay much attention to those silly announcements." Yuuya shrugged.

"Maybe she wants to go on a date with you." Rei shrugged too.

"Hah! That'll be the day! You know that she doesn't like me that way." The seraph smiled.

"And he tells me I'm numb." Rei regarded the seraph amusingly.

"What?"

"Seriously Akuya, I thought you were a pretty good observer! She. Likes. You." Yuuya said.

"Well, actually, when it comes to woman behavior, all of us are clueless." Akuya smiled simply.

"Ran's a woman?" Rei raised a brow. Yuuya gave a snigger.

"She is a young lady if you haven't notice. A fine young lady to be exact." Akuya frowned.

Rei arched a brow. "To you, that is."

"Anyway, Rei, we're also here to discuss Kasuke." Yuuya said firmly.

"That's it. I'm bored."

"Kasuke's that boring to discuss?"

"Apparently."

"We're talking about heaven's safety here!"

"So?"

"Not to mention Aya's safety…" Akuya smirked.

"…What's the plan?" Rei asked all too quickly.

"Whoah!" Yuuya and Akuya exclaimed.

"Aya IS important to you. And you DO like her that much." Akuya smirked again.

"I am her freakin' guardian, okay? It's my job to worry over her safety." Rei snapped. Damn… He forgot to argue about him liking Aya… again.

"Of course, of course." Akuya replied almost all too quickly so Rei couldn't argue anymore.

"You know, I never thought an angel like Kasuke could actually want someone to be endangered." Yuuya looked wistful. "I mean, he just took a little visit to that place and poof! He changed!"

"Hell is not a cheerful place, Yuuya. Once your there, all the happiness is sucked out of you, leaving only pain, hatred, and misery to hunt you down. It was wrong to send an angel there… it'll teach you how to feel hate, envy and… you get the idea… Kasuke was a good angel but you know the saying, all good things never last. However, you must still keep your hopes up, God has plans for us. Always remember that whenever we lose things, we'll find something better. Or so that's what the saying says…" Akuya explained.

"Hell sounds fun." Rei said sarcastically.

Yuuya eyed him incredulously. "Wait… How come Rei can say such things? We're not allowed! And how come he can talk back to you and the other higher authorities? Angels are suppose to be cheerful but why isn't he?"

"God has his reasons, Yuuya. Why he's allowed to be like this, you'll find that out really soon." Akuya grinned.

"Soon means never, Yuuya." Rei said coldly. Yuuya frowned.

"By the way, Yuuya informed me that you violated the rules again, Rei."

"What rules?"

"Rule no. 14… falling in-love." Akuya sneered his know-it-all sneer.

Rei winced again. Those words certainly affect him so. "I'm not falling in-love, seraph."

"That seraph has a name, lover boy."

"…I am not a lover boy."

"Of course you're not, lover boy."

"Shut up."

"Aww, does ickle Rei want bad ole Akuya to shut up?"

And that was only the start of their annoy-Rei-until-he-admits-he-has-the-hots-for-Aya session.

O-o-O-o-O

"So, any dates for the acquaintance party tomorrow night?" Ran asked all of a sudden.

"No…" Aya answered instantly.

"Yamato! I'll ask him later!" Miyu smiled.

"Always that brother of mine! Yamato here, Yamato there! Argh!" Ran complained again.

"It's not my fault that I have Yamato and you don't!"

"There you go again! Yamato! Yamato! Yamato!"

"Ran… Miyu… stop fighting." Aya commanded.

"Okay… Back to the subject. Why don't you try to ask Rei on a date, Aya?" Ran suggested. Aya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you think that it's a little odd that a girl is asking a guy out?" Miyu frowned a bit.

"Even if I do, Miyu, Rei won't go." Aya said.

"Why not? He likes you." Ran sneered.

"No, he doesn't…"

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't and how do I ask him though?" Aya asked, blushing.

"It's quite simple really; you walk up to him, say, "Would you like to go to the acquaintance party with me?" He says, "Yes," and you both live happily ever after! The End!!"

She frowned; when she pictured herself in that situation, the task seemed anything but simple. Why though? It shouldn't be hard, should it? Ah... why is she so nervous?

At the moment, she found it amazing that she could have the casual, friendly conversations she normally had with Rei well if you count being teased by Rei a casual conversation, especially now that she'd developed what seemed to be a schoolgirl crush on him. Normally, they could talk about anything, and now the prospect that she should ask him to come with her to a party seemed silly.

"Ah, to be young and in love," Ran sighed, in a mock-wistful voice. "It's great fun!"

"I'm not in love," Aya protested, feeling her temper beginning to flare up for some reason. "I just-..." She stopped.

" Yes?"

" I just... have... an incredibly… small… and I mean really, really, really small… crush on him, that's all," she replied, her voice growing quieter as she went along. She quickly flitted back to protesting. "Well, he's my friend. I mean, he's my best friend. And I guess he does make me smile and I like being around him, but isn't that entirely what a friend is? And I can talk to him about stuff, like a friend, and he can talk to me about stuff, like a friend. It isn't going to be anything more than that. I did mention it was an incredibly small crush, right?" she mumbled, noticing their frowns.

"Well, then, if YOU'RE FRIENDS, just ask him AS A FRIEND," Miyu said brightly. "Trust me, Aya; he won't say no."

"He... doesn't really like crowds."

"So what? Just ask him later," Ran said. "And don't worry, he'll feel that there's only you and him and no one else. Okay?"

"But!"

"No buts, Aya!"

"Can't I just ask someone else?"

"Aya… Trust us… He won't say no. But if he would, trust me to pound him to a bloody pulp!"

"Whoah… You sure, you'd do that, Ran?" Miyu asked.

"Sure, I'm sure! Anything for our friend, Aya!"

"Thanks, guys." Aya smiled.

:KNOCK-KNOCK:

"Who in this freakin' world could that be?...!" Ran yelled.

"The grim." A cold voice said, behind Aya's door. "We're here to take—"

"Hey, we're not the grim!" Another voice whined.

"Men, Ms. Hoshino's house is a big maze. Look at those rooms and those stairs and those rooms again!" said another.

Aya opened the door, a quizzical look, evident. "Rei?"

Rei smiled. Odd, he never smiles at this kind of situation. "Aya, this is Akuya," Rei pointed to the smiling platinum-blonde haired guy with forest green eyes right next to Yuuya. "He's here for Ran."

"Ah, so you're Akuya!" Aya exclaimed. "Is it true that you're gonna be a priest someday?"

"Well, yes, my ambition in life is to serve God." Akuya replied.

"AKUYA!" Ran suddenly skipped across the room to give Akuya numerous handshakes.

"Ran, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. So, do you wanna go to the dance party tomorrow night?"

"Man… She's so direct." Miyu muttered silently to Aya.

"Ah… So that's what you meant with those hints of yours?"

"Yes."

"And that's the important thing you want to talk about?"

"You betcha!"

"What?"

Yuuya laughed. "I hate to rub it in your face and tell you that I told you so, Akuya but, I told you so! Wait… there's a dance tomorrow night?"

The three girls nodded.

"Cool! I'll ask Mami to come!"

"So, Akuya, will you go with me?"

Rei and Yuuya nudged him, smirking their told-you-she-likes-you smirk. Akuya stared from Rei and Yuuya, to Ran. He sighed heavily.

"I don't seem to have work tomorrow night and I do want to see that Kasuke-guy whom Rei's really jealous of... Hmm…" He thought for a while. "Okay, I'll go… with you, Ran."

"Yes!" Ran cheered. Miyu gave her two thumbs up while Aya smiled fondly.

"Hn…" Rei coughed, finally remembering to argue. Ah… one point for lover boy. "Did I hear right? Me, jealous of Kasuke?"

"Yes. You heard that right." Akuya leered.

"Why would I be?" he frowned.

"Hmm… let's see… He's gonna ask Aya out first." Yuuya interjected; his eyes, sparkling.

Rei was about to speak something. "…So?"

"I think you can answer that yourself." Akuya grinned. Here they go again, teasing Rei like hell.

"What are you guys aiming at?" Aya suddenly asked.

"They're saying that I like you." Rei said serenely.

"What?" Aya blushed. Why is he taking this so calmly?

Rei was eyeing her. "Now if you guys are done with your idiocy, can you get out now and let us live our lives like we normally do? You know, our lives without you guys in it?"

"Of course, Rei. If you really want to be alone with Aya that badly."

"Go." Rei said resolutely.

"Ok, fine, we'll go! Just one more thing… Aya… please think about what I said. We hope to see you in the cheerleading club." Ran said.

"I will…"

The five then bid Aya farewell, gave Rei strange little winks, and took off.

"Wait… Do you guys know that way out? Is it the left wing or the right?" They heard Yuuya freaking out.

"Hey, that leads to the terrace!" Miyu trying to stay calm.

"Ack! More rooms!" Ran whined.

"Umm… Excuse us, are you the butler?" And Akuya finally asking someone for help.

"May I help you?" The butler replied.

"Which way is the way out?" Ran asked immediately.

"Follow me." And at this, the sounds of their voices faded though Ran's voice was still very clear.

"Hey, after this, let's patrol around Shibuya!" Ran asked again.

Aya giggled.

"Why don't you wanna join the cheerleading club?" Rei asked, trying to start a conversation… for some reason… he himself did not know. Perhaps boredom was trying to lure him again or perhaps not. One thing's for sure, he may never find out.

"I don't like the outfit… It's so… skimpy."

"So? It's their trademark."

"Are they supposed to make you drool too?"

"Yes." Rei smirked. Aya's eyes widened. "C'mon, you'll make a beau-fine cheerleader."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes, you daft woman." Rei couldn't help but laugh. Strange… He's acting really sweet today. Aya found herself staring into his blue-gray eyes, it was so nice that he's really happy about something; it makes his eyes warmer and brighter. Not the usual dull color.

"Rei?" she said, still gazing into his eyes, feeling her insides melt.

"Hmm?"

"Umm… Do you…"

"…"

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"Why? You want me to be your date?" Rei asked jokingly though in a calm manner.

Aya pretended that a lock of her hair was bothering her, and made a slight movement that was noticeably a nod. She blushed even more, feeling Rei's gaze upon her.

Rei blinked a few times. Is his understanding correct? Did Aya just want him to be her date at the acquaintance party? Oh God, he must have been hearing things.


	8. Suprises in store

**Chapter 8 – Surprises in Store**

"It's not a real date. It's just a friend-thing." Aya's head was still cast down but Rei could tell she was blushing intensely. He looked at her closely, amused at the thought of when her face will turn purple. It would've looked swollen. "And… it's okay if you don't wanna go."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be, not taking you on romantic dates?" Rei grinned.

"Ha-ha," she returned the smile.

"Heh… I can imagine Kasuke's face now…" Rei smirked secretly.

"You were saying something, Rei?"

"No, you must be hearing things."

"But I swear I heard you say something!"

"Don't believe your senses…"

O-o-O-o-O

Night has fallen and Rei took a little stroll around Aya's house. When he passed by Aya's room; he noticed light flickering through a tiny opening from the door.

"Still up?" Rei asked, not bothering to knock on the door. Heck, it was open anyway and besides, Aya herself made it a point that as long as she's not busy or something, he should just step inside.

"Yeah, just not sleepy yet. You?"

"Same…" Rei turned to the television which was the source of the flickering light. He sat beside Aya on the foot of her bed. "You are watching what exactly?"

"I… don't know. I'm just watching it coz there's nothing to watch."

"I see…"

30 minutes passed…

"Honestly, they call that a show?" Rei yawned.

"Aww, the poor sleepyhead…" Aya grinned.

"I…" he yawned again. "Am not sleepy."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not..." He yawned… yet again and rubbed his eyes.

"See?"

"See what?"

"You yawned!"

"What's wrong with yawning?"

"It means that you're tired."

"I am not…" His left eye failed him and closed involuntarily. "Tired."

"Oh, stop denying. You should sleep now."

"Don't wanna sleep."

"Now don't be stubborn! Off to bed with you, mister!"

"No."

"Rei…"

"No." His eyes were both closed now.

"Rei?"

"…" Apparently, he already fell asleep.

Aya smiled at Rei's sleeping form. It was rare to see someone sleeping in a sitting position.

Poke. Aya withdrew her hand immediately as Rei tilted his head to the side but was still asleep.

"Hey, you need to sleep in your own bedroom…" Aya whispered unto his ear but still had no response.

Poke.

No response.

Poke.

Still, no.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Hmn…" Rei groaned.

Poke.

No response again.

"Rei, you need to sleep in your own room…" she poked him again and again, giggling every time Rei tilted his head to the other side.

"You girl, have a bad habit of poking _sleeping _people." Rei said softly, eyes still closed.

"I'll stop if you go to your room."

"Mmmhmm…" Rei groaned. "But my room is a hundred miles away from here."

"What? Rei, are you trying to make me drag you there?"

"No… Maybe… Do you know?" His voice was still soft.

Aya pouted, knowing her efforts of waking him up was no use. But still, looking at him, she can't help herself but to… POKE! Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop… that."

Poke.

"Aya…"

"Go to your room." She said between giggles. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Urg… That's it." Rei took both of her hands in order to stop her from poking him.

Aya blushed at the contact. "Rei, off to bed!"

"I'm already in a bed…" He said softly, almost in a whisper. With a swift move, he pinned her down against him. "See?"

Aya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aya?"

"H-huh?"

"You smell like strawberries." He smiled against her neck.

Aya tuned crimson red and tried to get Rei off her but to no avail. "Rei, this is very uncomfortable…" she said quietly.

"…" Zzz…

"Great, he's already asleep." She sighed, though she said that their current position wasn't very comfortable, she found herself relaxing. Rei's warm and even breathing tickled her neck. She smiled to herself. His hands were also warm –why is she thinking about these things and why does she like the feel of Rei's warmth against her!...?

Aya turned her head a little and looked at Rei intently; his hair glistened against the moonlight. His lips looked so soft and… inviting?

"Bad, Aya, bad…" Aya sighed, rested her head involuntarily at Rei's own and quickly fell asleep.

The evening breeze sang its sweet song and embraced the two gracefully as Rei held Aya tighter in his arms. The silver stars giggled down at them against the open window as the moon said her good night.

"Sweet dreams, Aya…" Rei said silently.

O-o-O-o-O

Aya opened her eyes the next day and found Rei still lying on top of her.

"Wake up, Rei…" she said sweetly unto his ear.

"Hn." Rei said, his eyes still closed. "Failed to connect to server. Please try again later." Humor was evident in his voice but Aya let it slide (for now).

"Please wake up? I still need to get dress and do some paper work."

"Hmn… I'll do it for you later… the paper work, I mean…"

"But… what if somebody sees us in this position?...!"

"So?"

"Rei!"

"Hmn… I'm trying to sleep."

"Rei…"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"No."

"Rei…"

"Later."

"Rei, this is very uncomfortable."

"Why?"

Aya turned pink. "Uhm... cuz… ah… uh…" Suddenly the door burst open.

"Good Morning---!" Ran stopped dead upon opening Aya's door. Her eyes widened simultaneously as her mouth dropped.

"Ran---?" Miyu stopped dead too.

"Rei, what the hell did you do to Aya!...?" Ran screeched.

"Not knocking again, Ran?" Rei smirked, and propped himself with his elbows and stood in full height.

"Ran, calm down, it's not what you think." Aya giggled and sat up.

"Don't believe her, it IS what you think." Rei sneered.

"What the hell!...? Rei, you perverted son of a person, prepare to die!"

"Listen, Ran, Rei didn't do anything. He just simply fell asleep on top of me." Aya stood in between them.

"Why was he here in your room in the first place!...?"

"We were watching TV."

"What were you watching?"

"A show. Ran, you sound like a detective."

"But!"

"Stop it, Ran. Outside, Rei, now." Miyu giggled.

"…" Rei rolled his eyes and walked outside.

"You guys didn't---"

"No, Miyu."

"Oh."

"He didn't try to---"

"Nope."

"Are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure." Aya suppressed a giggle. "You guys are so protective!"

"Of course we are; you're our best friend! It's our job to protect you."

Aya smiled. "Thanks."

Ran and Miyu both beamed. "So… Rei agreed?"

"Y-yes." Aya blushed.

"Yes!" the both jump up and down, cheering. "You have got to get a really stunning outfit for tonight!"

"W-what?"

"C'mon, where do you keep those cute little gowns of yours?" Miyu squealed and rummaged into Aya's king-sized oaken cabinets.

"Hey, how about this pink one?"

"Oooh, I like this black one!"

"Hey, the red one looks so alluring!"

"This white one is sooooo simple but cute!"

Aya forced a smile. This was going to be a long day.

O-o-O-o-O

"The party's formal?"

"Why, yes." Akuya smiled. Yuuya and the seraph had arrived that evening, already dressed in their formal suits.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Nobody told me it was formal, Yuuya." Rei said blankly.

"Ah… Yes, sorry. We forgot to tell you." He grinned sheepishly.

"…"

"Rei! You aren't dressed yet!...?" Miyu yelled and dragged Rei with her.

"Rei's in for a tough night." Yuuya said.

"…May the Lord bless his soul and keep it safe in the hands of a fashion freak like Miyu."

"Amen."

O-o-O-o-O

Rei went out wearing a black tuxedo, frowning. Miyu was also frowning as she trailed behind.

"Why is she frowning?" Akuya pointed out.

"I wouldn't let her touch my hair."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, do tell…"

"Gel... Hair Gel."

"Hey, hair gels are awesome!" Yuuya pouted.

"Yeah, so that's why your hair looks like some arrows stuck to a stone."

"You're just jealous."

_Jealous that my head isn't a stone? _"Jealousy is idiocy. Idiocy is for dumb asses. Namely, you."

"Okay, that's enough." Akuya stopped them before they started biting each other's heads off. Well, maybe not, since Rei's not the violent type. The was just his mouth, it's uncontrollable.

"Yamato's outside!" Miyu squealed and ran outside immediately.

"Reminds me, I have to fetch Mami. See ya all at the party, 10 o'clock sharp!"

"Yeah, alright."

O-o-O-o-O

RING! RING! RRRING!

"Hello?"

"Good Evening, May I speak to Ms. Aya Hoshino?" The voice on the other line said.

"What do you want, Kasuke?"

"Why, hello Rei…"

"What do you want with Aya?"

"Nothing. Just wanna ask if she's going with anyone tonight."

"She's going with me, if you didn't actually know that."

There was a pause on the other line. Rei smirked at this.

"Of course, of course. Well, keep her safe for me then."

"I'll be keeping her safe alright. I'll be keeping her safe from you."

"Still the hot head, huh, Rei?"

"Glad you noticed." Rei said sarcastically.

"Right… Oh and before I forget Rei, I wanna make something clear."

"Hn."

"The game's just starting." And with that, the line went dead.

"Who was it?"

"Kasuke."

Akuya frowned.

"He told me that the game's just starting."

"I see… He's starting the game, huh… Good."

O-o-O-o-O

9 o'clock…

"We're ready!" Ran announced as she stepped out to present Aya in her baby pink party gown.

Aya noticed Rei's eyes widen a bit. She blushed.

"You astound me, Ms. Aya." Akuya smiled, bowed and kissed her hand. "And you too, Ran. You look stunning. Shall we?" Akuya offered a hand. Ran also smiled and took his offer.

"Hey, Rei, snap out of it. She's not gonna stay there forever and don't look at her as if you're gonna eat her or something, alright, lover boy?" Akuya smirked.

"Shut up." Rei snapped.

"He finally said something! I thought you were too dazed to speak!" The seraph chuckled.

Aya giggled.

"Hehe… C'mon Akuya, let's leave these lovers alone." Ran nudged him. He laughed and left with Ran.

"Aya…"

She giggled. "Yes?"

"You look… beautiful."

She blushed. "Hehe… Right. So, let's go?"

"Ladies first…" Rei finally offered a hand. She took it, giggling.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Why don't you ask yourself?"

"Hmm… because of me?" She joked.

Rei grinned. "Maybe."


	9. The Painter

**Chapter 9- The Painter**

Rei sat idly inside beside Aya in the car. He was trying his best to avoid staring at her. She was so damned stunning; any guy in his position could have melted right then and there. Any guy could have ravished her right on the spot not to mention the continuous flirting and stuff like that.

But he knew he wasn't like that.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Aya asked worriedly.

He merely nodded.

"Nervous?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

"That's normal."

Rei looked at her incredulously.

"Just relax, Okay?" She smiled.

He looked at her and felt his lips curving into a small smile. What the hell? He wasn't supposed to smile!

But can he help it if every time she's happy he can't help himself but be happy as well?

O-o-O-o-O

Rei looked at the people dancing merrily, lost in their own little world, unmindful of what's going on outside their make-believed land.

"There's Ran and the others!" Aya said and walked with him towards the group's table.

"Hi, Aya!" Ran and Miyu both beamed.

"Rei, my man, how are you feeling?" Yuuya laughed. The party hasn't entirely begun but he was certainly intoxicated.

"Better than you, I suppose."

"Heh… Oh, Aya, Rei, this is Mami. Mami, this is Rei and Aya." He introduced a pretty blonde girl dressed in a beautifully adorned midnight blue dress.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Aya smiled.

Mami smiled back.

It was absolutely cute how Aya's smiles were so contagious. Rei shook his head, mentally disagreeing with himself. Well, actually he does agree but seeing that his point is— oh, what the hell? He'll only confuse himself if he continues thinking like this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we all give our full attention to our beloved principal!" A student grinned at the microphone.

"Good evening to one and all…" The petite principal beamed. Rei wasn't really listening; he was in a stare-at-Aya-while-you-actually-can mode. The only things that he heard were the words: tomorrow will be a rest day (that sent a loud happy cheer from the students), enjoy yourselves tonight and get to know one another.

"OTOHATA-kun!" He inwardly panicked. Those voices… RABID fan girls of doom! Dun. Dun! **Dun! DUUUUN!!**

Without a second thought whatsoever, they were about to leap into the air and suffocate the raven-haired lad when someone stepped up and stopped them.

"Nope, Otohata's off limits tonight. Can't you see he's with Aya for crying out loud!...?" Ran yelled while her date simply chuckled lightly.

"Ran, this is not a date. Rei's free to get himself familiar with other girls." Aya quietly said. "This is just a friendly get-together… something like that."

"Friendly get together is still a date." Ran smirked.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"YES, IT IS!"

Rei suddenly clutched her hand causing her to turn to him.

"R-Rei?" She blushed.

"Whether this is a date or not. It doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy ourselves…" He grinned at her.

Aya blushed and nodded.

"Good thinking." Yuuya said. "Wanna dance, milady?" He sheepishly grinned at Mami.

"Certainly sir." Mami giggled as Yuuya led her to the dance floor.

The others laughed and led themselves to the dance floor as well, leaving Aya and Rei alone… again.

She grinned. "Hey, Rei? Let's take a walk."

"All right…"

The two proceeded outside, letting their feet lead them to wherever.

"I don't really like parties." Aya said, staring up at the dark sky.

"Me too. It's so loud."

"Yeah."

"Kasuke called moments ago." Rei stated blankly.

"He did? What did he say?"

"He was asking if you were free tonight."

"Oh, so what did you say?"

"I said you were with me."

She stopped and smiled but she didn't turn to face Rei, instead she focused on the dark blue curtain that was the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they, Rei?"

Rei looked at the shimmering silver stars too. "Yes."

"I always look up at them for comfort…"

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"My parents and I always used to watch the night sky." She paused for a moment. "This may sound silly but you know I wish I could have a star of my own…"

"You already have."

"Huh?"

"Each one of us owns a star."

"Really?"

"To each person, every star will be unique. They see the stars as they want them to be. For example, to you, the stars are your parents. For me, they are …endless signs and puzzles… leading to my memory. That's why each one of us has our own. No one can take it away. It will forever remain as long as you keep believing that they will truly remain."

"I see… heh, I never knew you were so deep, Rei."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She giggled. "Nothing."

"Aya…"

"Really, it's nothing." She giggled again.

"I'm serious."

"I know, you always are."

"Then what were you implying?"

"I just never really saw you as the deep-thinker."

"Ow, that hurt."

"I'm sorry…" she squeezed his hand. "I just thought of you as the forever bored type."

"…Let's just say that there's more to me that you don't know."

"You don't know that yourself too, Rei!"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know who I was in the past…" He grinned.

"…"

"But I know who I am now." He whispered unto her ear.

She blushed. "Right."

"Heh…" He simply grinned.

When he turned to face the stars again, she took the opportunity to poke him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're IT!" She giggled and ran away.

"Hey, no fair!" He chuckled and ran after her.

"Yes, the stars are amazing… but none of them could ever match the beauty that I see in you."

"Catch me if you can!"

"You wait, Aya, just you wait."

Aya had run around a couple of times already and was not showing any signs of giving up.

"Come back here." Rei chuckled. He pushed his right foot backward and began running as fast he could. He chased after Aya around the school garden.

It was amazing how they got there so fast.

Aya was so busy giggling and running that she didn't see a rock just in front of her. She tripped but Rei was fast as he caught her by the waist. Unluckily, she hurt her ankle a bit.

"Aya, are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"A little… I'll be fine." She smiled.

Rei placed a hand at her back and under her legs as so he could carry her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just clumsy, that's all." She grinned sheepishly.

"Could you… uh… put you arms around my neck? You might… fall." Rei turned a little red. She obeyed and they began to walk towards the social hall.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oh my God! You guys look so cuuuute!" Miyu squealed, looping her arm with Yamato's.

"Where's Ran?" Aya asked.

"Out there, somewhere, dancing with her prince charming."

"I see." Aya giggled, she tilted her head a little and saw angry looks from Rei's rabid fan girls. She stared up at Rei who was actually looking at her too. They both locked gazes, blushing.

"Y-You okay now?"

"I guess so." Rei nodded and set her down.

Staring at the two's awkwardness, the others sighed.

"Aya… I…"

As if on cue, the music played a soft melody with an excellent rhythm and a romantic touch.

"Oooh… Let's dance!" Miyu smiled and dragged Yamato to the dance floor again.

"You never get tired, Miyu-chan." Yamato grinned sweetly.

"Dance with her, Rei!" Yuuya and Akuya both yelled.

"I… Shall we dance?" He asked her softly, offering a hand. Aya took it and smiled as they began to walk their way towards the dance floor. They weren't paying attention to what they were dancing for they were both lost in each other's company.

"This is… nice." Rei said as his left hand settled at the small of her back while his right was holding her right hand.

"Yes, I think so too." Aya giggled.

They went on like this for almost an eternity until a voice broke off the music. All the dancers stopped and turned their attention towards the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, lights please." The spotlight turned on and began circling upon the crowd of dancers. "Presenting tonight's featured couple!"

"Wonder who the unlucky gits of a couple are." Rei smirked, knowing fully well who the speaker was. He also knew what they were planning tonight but unbeknownst to him, _they_ were the 'unlucky gits'.

"What!...?" Surprise was written all over Rei's face. "Me and my mouth…"

Aya simply blushed and turned to look at the announcer.

"Tonight, we will feature a presentation about them… entitled… the painter." The announcer sneered as a gigantic screen appeared at the stage. Everybody turned to look at it and the presentation began.

_If I were a painter  
Mixing my colors_

-Aya and Rei were laughing together, splashing paint upon each other.-

Rei remembered this scene, it happened during Art Class. Rei was dribbling things unto his pad paper when Aya accidentally spilled paint all over him and of course… you know what happened next.

_How could I ever find the blue of your eyes  
The canvas could never  
Capture the light of your smile, of your smile_

-Aya was seen, writing something down at a pale blue notebook, smiling her best smile as her alluring cobalt blue eyes sparkled with delight. The camera then zoomed to see Rei silently watching Aya while talking to Yuuya and the other soccer team- Rei turned red a little while Aya was literally tomato red.

_And girl if I were a sculptor  
Working in marble  
I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face_

-Solo pictures of Aya were shown-

_The curve of your body  
The feel of your skin  
My hands could never  
Ever trace_

-Aya was dragging Rei towards her car while Rei was wearing the surprised look that he now wore.-

_Chorus:_

_So I try to find the melody as beautiful as you  
Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue  
Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you  
And now when the beat is so strong  
I'd give my heart and my soul_

-Rei was strumming the guitar, sitting behind Aya who was lost in a song. He smiled a small smile as Aya turned to him and smiled back.- This caused a squeal of delight from the audience, most especially from the girls.

_If I were an actor  
I could be someone  
Someone who'd always know the right things to say_

-Rei was reciting some sort of speech in front of the class. He was obviously looking straight at Aya who was scribbling down notes.- That received "awwwws".

_But as soon as I'd see you  
I'd forget all my lines  
And you'd never know what I feel inside_

-The scene was inside Aya's house. She just came out with the dress that she now wore and surprisingly, the camera really captured Rei's dazed look as he was struggling for words to say.-

_There's no other way  
That I know to say  
Baby how much I love you  
And if only you'd give me a chance_

-It was in gym class and Rei was offering a hand to Aya who gladly accepted it. Aya mouthed the words "thank you" and went back to what she was doing while Rei's eyes followed her until she came out of view. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked away.-

The song ended with the faded words: "I'd give my heart and my soul". The audience cheered and gave Rei and Aya adoring looks while some jealous rabid fan girls of doom merely glared at Aya.

"Thank you one and all! Rei and Aya forever, alright? Yeah, the fan's club signing is still at our office and anyone is invited to join our growing committee! Once again, thank you and enjoy the night!" were the announcer's last words.

"That was… unexpected." Rei said as the music played softly again and all the dancers were dancing yet again.

"I… agree."

"Wait, how the hell did they know about the scene in your house!...?" Rei exclaimed and turned to Miyu and Ran. Miyu avoided his gaze while Ran gave him a "what" look.

"Yup, Miyu did it."

"What?" Aya looked at him incredulously.

"Up for another dance?" He grinned.

Aya nodded. They danced their way into oblivion again, unmindful of the awed stares they received from the crowd. The music began to play ever so softly that Aya involuntarily rested her head against Rei's shoulders.

"Hey, aya?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes really are bluer than blue." This made Aya blush.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Kasuke's voice was heard from the speaker.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies and gents. I just have to introduce our guest of honor!" He smiled as everyone turned to him.

"Kasuke?" Aya asked.

Kasuke motioned for someone to get out from the backstage. "Let's give our warmest welcome to Mr. Youichi Otohata!"

The audience applauded.

"Youichi Otohata?" Aya turned to Rei who simply shrugged.

When Aya shifted her gaze towards the stage again, Rei let out a deep breath and whispered, "father…"


	10. Confrontations

**Chapter 10- Confrontations**

**Horror**. Utmost Horror. _Horror to the superlative degree_. Yeah, it was written all over Mr. Youichi Otohata's face once he came face to face with his son. Rei hadn't meant for this to happen. He had been trying. Trying hard to avoid; trying hard to hide. But once again, fate wasn't on his side. As usual.

And so, let us pause for a moment to curse his fate. Damn you, fate, damn you to hell.

Ugh, dammit… **BURN, fate, BURN!**

Rei winced as Mr. Otohata tried to grasp for the right words to say.

"Mr. Otohata, it's a pleasure meeting you. I am Aya Hoshino…" Aya extended her hands in a business-like manner. Rei sighed secretly in outmost relief. Thank God for Aya's distraction.

Mr. Youichi blinked a few times before recovering to his nonchalant and stiff demeanor.

"Ah, yes…" He cleared his throat in acknowledgment yet he was still glancing from Rei to Aya. It was as though he had seen a ghost. "And who might you be, young fellow?"

"Rei." Was Rei's automatic response.

"R-rei, y-you say?" blood drained from his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Otohata, but may I interrupt?" Aya interjected politely. "You see…" and that was his cue. He excused himself from the two and headed towards the exit. At that very moment, he only thought of one thing... and that was to make sure the person behind his father's appearance was given his _well-deserved_ treatment.

O-o-O-o-O

Rei thought it was just some sort of close call when Kasuke announced of his father's sudden visit. And yet, he was wrong. _The game's just starting_… Playing against the rules again, eh, Kasuke? He should've expected this. He could've avoided this. He could've… and yet, enter Kasuke… He just had to ruin it for him; he just had to introduce him to his father. He just had to introduce him to the man he had not seen for what seemed like _8 years_.

He stopped as he felt someone following him.

"How was your father and son get-together, Rei?" Kasuke.

"Brilliant. Just…" he wheeled around and faced him. "…Brilliant."

"Oh, really? I heard you ran away, Otohata… Letting _my_ Aya handle the situation, huh? Why, Rei, I never knew you were _that_ chicken to face your own father." Kasuke leered. Rei balled his fists until they were white.

"Your Aya, Kasuke?" he seethed.

"Why yes, I do believe she was mine… until… you came along." Kasuke's voice grew dark and husky as if he was trying to prevent himself from doing something.

"That's 'cause you're a lousy guardian."

"You ruined the picture, Otohata, you ruined everything! You took away everything from me! My job, my spot, my guardian child!" He yelled, fury, radiating from his body.

"Whine. Whine. Whine." Rei muttered coldly, emphasizing every word with gritted teeth. "Grow up." He said shortly after landing a forceful punch below Kasuke's abdomen. Kasuke recoiled in pain but Rei took no notice. He drew nearer, grabbed Kasuke by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Blaming others for your own doing is so like you, Kasuke."

Kasuke looked up and glared at him with glowing red eyes. He tilted his head from one side to the other and cracked his knuckles. "Ever wondered why I make excuses to avoid staying with everyone else at night?"

Rei's eyes widened as black devil wings stretched behind Kasuke's back, tearing his clothes.

Fangs, horns and a tail.

Kasuke was a… demon?

O-o-O-o-O

"You found him at your front yard?" Mr. Otohata stared at her incredulously.

"Yes, unconscious. He doesn't remember anything so I decide to take him in and try to help find his memory. We've been trying for weeks now yet he still doesn't remember anything."

"But why did you name him Rei?"

"I don't know… He looked like Rei."

"You knew my son?"

"Yes, he saved me from a car accident..."

"You… You… you were that girl."

"Yes…"

Mr. Otohata laughed harshly. "If it weren't for you… he could've… my son… rei…" He trembled but he shook himself immediately and resumed his calm composure.

"I… I'm sorry… Truly, I am, sir… I didn't…"

"No…" Mr. Otohata hushed her instantly. "Past is Past."

"But, sir… It must've been terrible…"

"It was… But… who do you think is this present 'Rei?'… What is his real identity? Why does he look like my son? Why does he act like my son? Why did he just suddenly appear out of nowhere claiming he lost his memory?"

Aya breathed long and hard. Those were the same questions she was asking herself ever since she met Rei. Who is he really? _Who was he?..._

"I don't know sir…"

Mr. Otohata stared at her. It was then that she noticed how sad the old man truly was. He lost his son… just because his son chose to risk his life in order to save… _her_.

O-o-O-o-O

Rei clutched his bleeding right arm as he side-stepped Kasuke's assaults. He had taken great notice of how Kasuke weakens every time something hits his horns which was to his advantage. He had conjured some sort of holy magic which has wrapped itself around the demon's body.

Kasuke panicked, it suffocated him. "What is this!...?" he managed to blurt out.

"Who cares?" Rei said as he drew signs in the air with his fingers. Something silvery-white flowed from his fingertips and began to take the form of the cross. It glowed with holy magic and Rei forced it upon Kasuke's forehead.

It caused such a tremendous force that it sent Kasuke backwards on his four's.

"Rei!" Two voices called after him. Rei turned to look at a panting Yuuya followed by a certain seraph with silver wings. Akuya.

"What the heck happened?" Yuuya shrieked.

"Kasuke." Rei pointed behind but no one was there.

Kasuke vanished in thin air.

"He vanished." Akuya said softly and turned to look at Rei's wounds. He placed his hand over the lad's cuts and they healed instantly. "No serious damage. How did he—"

"Kasuke's… a demon."

"WHAT!...?"

"That can't be! Angels can't be… How…"

"I don't know."

"Isn't he supposed to be just a dark angel of some sort?"

"That's what I believe should've happened."

"But… how…"

"Maybe… he…" the seraph stopped in his tracks, unable to continue.

The three stared at the spot where Kasuke was supposed to be.

The cold wind blew against them as they stared up at the dark blue sky. The moon was crescent and there were but a few silver stars in sight. Such a deadly night.

"Let's head home."

"Yeah."

And so, they did.

O-o-O-o-O

"How was your talk with Mr. Otohata?" Rei asked. Aya looked at him and something flickered in her eyes. Sadness… sympathy… loneliness… Oh, God, he wanted to hug her. Assure her that everything will be fine… and yet, he couldn't do it.

"Fine. He just couldn't believe that you look exactly like his son."

"I see…" He kept his gaze upon the piled books that Aya decided to read instead of looking at her directly— this was the only way to fight that burning urge to hold her in his arms. It was already midnight and yet he wanted to remain by Aya's side, feeling that if he left, something terrible was going to happen. "You should sleep now."

Aya smiled up at him. "Aw, getting all worried now?"

Great, she was teasing him again. That even made that stupid urge stronger. Ugh, dammit.

"Is it so wrong to worry?"

"Not really…"

Rei shook himself and grinned, finding no words to respond to Aya's response. He opened a window and supported himself upon the frame, staring aimlessly at nowhere in particular until she touched his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking."

"Surprise, surprise…" He muttered sarcastically.

"Oops… that came out wrong… what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Really now?" she giggled. "I know that distant look."

He sighed. What was he thinking about really? Aya? What the? Was he supposed to tell her that she honestly bothered him? That all these times, she was the only thing he was thinking about? Heck, tell her? NO WAY.

Hold on.

Back Up.

He was thinking of her? Has the world finally come to an end? Oh, Gods…

He slapped himself inwardly. Need to alter her attention to something else…

"See those three lined-up stars?" He pointed to the sky.

"Yes… that's the Orion's belt, right?"

"Yeah… The brightest star over there is Sirius…"

"You like Sirius huh, Rei?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…" she smiled and hugged Rei's arm like a little child, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, you should talk more often… All those thoughts will be bottled up inside of you…" she yawned. "And you know what, someday…"

"…" He watched her intently as she forced herself to stay awake. God, she's that tired? She should have just friggin' stayed in bed.

"You'll…" she yawned again. "Explode… kaboom! (yawn) …the big bang theory…"

With that, she closed her eyes, lost in deep sleep.

He adjusted their position so he could carry her to her bed upstairs. He did so ever so quietly in fear of waking up his beautiful princess. When he reached her bedroom, he settled her upon her queen sized bed and sat beside her, still keeping his eye on her.

"Heh… explode? Me?" he caressed her cheek and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Nah… I like where I am right now…"


	11. Kasuke's Plan

**Chapter 11-Kasuke's Plan**

Rei sat up in bed, musing. His three months were almost up and he still hasn't found the right one for Aya. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough or maybe he wasn't looking at all. Ah, why does he dislike every guy that's around Aya? Sure, some of them are nice and sincere but he still can't trust Aya with them. Besides, he still has to worry about Aya finding out who he really is and honestly though, what will he do when it's time for him to go?

He shook himself. He can't just tell her, "Hey, Aya, I'm actually Rei Otohata! Marvel my wings!" Now, that would sound strange and stupid and DISTURBING. Maybe he'll just tell her that he already remembered who he was and it's time for him to go and he'll never see her again and— he'll never see her again… He can still watch and protect her from afar… but it's never the same. It's not even close to it! It's very different to actually be there, everybody knew that! If there was only a way he can—

"This is stupid to begin with." He growled, slumping himself against his bed.

O-o-O-o-O

Aya leaned against the marble railings of their terrace, feeling the wind softly brush against her skin. She was lost in her train of thoughts but was interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around her small waist as she was pulled into a familiar warmth. "Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"A-ah…" she blushed. "Are you alright?"

"…yeah."

"Uhm… uh… erm, Rei? Do you wanna come along with us today?— Stupid question, you won't come along anyway. We'll only bore you and Ran always annoys you 'cause you think she's a loudmouth and I always have to stop you from leaving or yelling curses at her and I— it's just a waste of your time. I— forget I said anything." She said in one breath. Rei looked at her closely and his hold around her tightened.

"Ever heard of slowing down?" he smirked.

She blushed even more. She swore she made a tomato look black. Great, she made a complete idiot out of herself again. Just great. Why does she have to blabber endlessly every time Rei makes the insides of her stomach do a thousand flips?

"I'll come."

Aya's eyes widened.

"What?" She turned around but she only made their position more awkward. Rei still held unto her waist and their noses almost met. He eyed her silently before tucking a few strands of dark blue hair behind her ear.

"I'll come." He repeated, firmly this time.

What did he say? He was going to come with them? Without hesitation? Normally, he wouldn't agree whenever the request contains Ran's name in it. He practically disliked the girl for she's too careless and 'obnoxious'. Rei insults her every time he sees a chance. Why the sudden change of mind?

"Rei? Do you secretly like Ran?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly together, pretending to tease Rei when in fact, every word she said, _stung_. They were like millions of ice picks, plunged unto her very heart. She couldn't help but feel hurt and slightly jealous of her friend.

"Stop being ridiculous. There's only one girl I'll—" He stopped himself before everything falls apart. All those hard work, trying to strengthen that barrier and cold wall would have vanished right then and there. He knew he couldn't let that happen, he'll only hurt himself in the end… he'll only hurt _her_ in the end.

Aya felt the tension drop. She smiled. "Aww, Rei! You're all grown up! I can't believe it! You're in-love! That is so CUTE!" she pinched his cheek.

"Sheez, Aya, I was actually serious there. Way to ruin the moment." He growled and let go of her. He then propped himself against the railings and stared at the early morning sky. It was a cloudy day. White fluffy cotton candies veiled the blue sky, blocking the rays of the glorious sun.

"Rei, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I—" Aya mumbled from behind.

"It's alright." He said automatically. Heck, what was the point of getting depressed all of sudden? What was he, a _teenage drama king_? Hell, not. He was a cold bastard of an angel, dammit. He _was _the Ice Prince. Well, at least he used to be… "Where are you girls going anyway?"

"Uhm, the mall?"

"Hn… women and shopping." He said under his breath.

"Hn… men and pride." Aya mimicked him.

"What's so bad with men and their pride, anyway?" Rei asked, amused.

"They can't be true to themselves 'cause of that pride of their'. They always go lecturing about their code of manliness!"

"Why, don't you women have pride too?"

"We do but we don't let it get to our heads. You men are such thick-headed pigs."

"Really now? You actually expect us to waltz around and tell the world, "Hey, you know what!—never mind— anyway, where's the fun in that? Where's the _mystery_ in that, eh?"

"It'll be better that way though. You guys have such big egos, you should consider that there's not enough space for your egos in this planet. So full of yourselves…"

"Some of us are but not all. Just like you girls, some of you are bit—but not all."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Where is this conversation leading to?"

"I don't know. You started it. I simply asked what so wrong with men and their pride and you go all feminist on me."

"I am not a feminist!" Aya pouted.

"Of course, you're not. I won't allow you to be one." Rei replied unmindfully.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. But it was one of those questions he didn't really have an answer to. Sure, he knew the answer but…

He faltered. "…my… stomach's complaining… let's eat."

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet!"

"What question?"

"Rei…"

"What?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Aya, I'm really hungry. Can we please stop for a moment and go eat? Please?"

Aya blushed but nodded anyway.

O-o-O-o-O

Rei wasn't paying attention to where they were going. He merely followed the three girls from behind. All they did was look at clothes and then giggle then they'll look at the price and the loud-mouth would complain and whine and then they'd go some place else. The cycle went on and on and on and on and on and on… and… why are they staring at him strangely, grinning that we-have-something-wicked-in-store-for-you grin?

"What?" He frowned at them.

"Oh, nothing Rei." Miyu brightened. She stood next to Aya and seemed to have something behind her. "Mind helping us out?"

Something cold tugged at the pits of his stomach. He didn't like that feeling. No, not at all. He didn't like feeling nervous all of a sudden. Especially in front of these girls who certainly enjoyed the look on his face.

"No thanks."

"Oh, but we insist." And he was dragged towards a certain section of the ladies' department. He was too preoccupied at that moment that he didn't notice the label above him that read: **Ladies' Lingerie Section**.

O-o-O-o-O

Rei stormed out of the Shibuya Mall, looking very _red_. Heck, no self-respecting man would go to that… _cursed_ Ladies' section! How did he even get himself into that kind of trouble? Oh, yeah, right. He wasn't paying attention. He was too busy pondering about his mission… HELL, HE HAD LESS THAN TWO WEEKS and he wasn't anywhere near to completing it!

Fate was certainly wasn't on his side for the past few weeks.

Ugh, fate can rot in hell for all he cares! He was the captain of his own fate and no bloody bad luck can let him down! He could fulfill this mission even if he only had less than two weeks to achieve his goal! He can do it! No sweat! Piece of cake!

But there was still the deal about leaving Aya and all and… that part about his father… and he can't just leave Aya alone. Kasuke's still waltzing about, for damn's sake! And there's also that part about—

Rei closed his eyes. Ah, who was he kidding? He _can't_ do it. Sigh; better say hi to utter chaos and failure.

O-o-O-o-O

The three girls couldn't stop giggling. Rei never knew what was coming and that look on his face was utterly **PRICELESS!**

"We should—giggle—do this more—giggle—often!" –Miyu

"yeah!" –Ran

"But that was really mean…" Aya said through stifled laughter.

"Oh, stop being a goody-goody, Aya! Besides, this is Rei we're talking about, he'll get over it." –Ran

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" –Miyu

"I hope so. I don't want him mad at us…"

"Ooh, I wonder why…" Miyu nudged Ran and she grinned playfully.

"I dunno, Miyu… Maybe she fancies Rei more than we anticipated." –Ran

"Hint, hint!" –Miyu

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure… that's what you want us to think…"

"But—"

RING! RING!

"Hello? Oh hey! How are you? Umm… sure, yeah, I guess… Okay, meet you there."

"Who was that?" Miyu and Ran asked.

"Oh, it was my student. Uhm, can you guys please tell Rei that I'll be home late tonight… I think I'll be there by dinner time."

"Okay…"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Aya!"

O-o-O-o-O

8:30…

"Where is she?" Rei asked no one in particular. It wasn't like Aya to come home this late and miss dinner. Has something happened to her? Has— Bah, he's worrying too much. She's somewhere with Miyu and Ran or maybe they're actually having some sort of slumber party. They could have told him if he weren't so intent of leaving…

Maybe?

She's safe. Stop worrying. She's with Miyu and Ran. Nothing's gonna happen.

Yeah, nothing's going to happen. Absolutely _nothing._

GODS! He's going nuts! Where is that girl!.?

9:00…

Pace… Pace… Pace… Pace… Paaaaaaaaace…

She's safe. She's safe. SHE'S SAFE.

Pace… Pace… Pace… Pace… Paaaaaaaaace…

He couldn't take it any longer, he dialed Aya's number. 2 rings… 5… 8… 10… no one was answering. He felt his pulse rate quicken as cold sweat formed along the sides of his temples. He brushed the hair out of his eyes irritably. Calm down, dammit.

Heck, who'd honestly calm down at a time like this!.?

He dialed Miyu's number. 2 rings…

"Hello?"

"Where's Aya?" he asked.

"Oh hey, Rei— Aya's not there yet?"

"Why do you think am I calling?"

"Oh… uhmm… she said something about going to meet up with her student."

"Student?"

"Yeah, do you know who that is?"

Student… Hn… Student… Who is Aya's student?

He suddenly felt his blood freeze.

**_Kasuke_**.

"Shit." He cursed loudly.


	12. Purity of your Smile

**Chapter 12- Purity of Your Smile**

Aya found herself in bed. She shook herself slightly, willing herself to remember what had happened and why she was back in her room. She recalled Rei rushing in the dark room, panting. She also remembered him telling her, "Don't worry…" before facing Kasuke.

And then whatever happened next was erased from her memory.

Wait, _Rei!_

O-o-O-o-O

"Aya, dear, I really _don't remember_ you introducing me to someone named _Rei Otohata._" Her grandmother said, puzzled at what Aya was talking about. She had left her work just so she could take care of Aya who had been unconscious for two consecutive days. "It was probably just a dream… probably the effect of your fever. Really, child, you shouldn't strain yourself…"

Aya stared at her, incredulous. But how can it be that she cannot remember him? How can it be that it was as though he didn't even exist to begin with?

Why is it that **ONLY** _she_ can still remember him? WHY?

But, deep inside her, she knew it** wasn't** just a dream.

If it were a dream, how can she remember it so vividly… so perfectly?

"And dear?"

She looked up at her grandmother.

"How did you know your fiancé's name? It's rather odd, don't you think? Don't you think so too, Rei? It's like fate!"

Her eyes widened as she saw who stepped in the living room. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black; his intense blue-gray eyes were gleaming with the illumination of the room and on his face was a familiar bland expression. _Rei!_

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister!! Where have you been!..? I've been looking all over for you!" Aya told him and to her utter amazement, he looked confused. _What the?_

Her grandma only laughed and told Rei that she was not herself right now and that she only needed a good rest.

Aya didn't let this affect her as she dragged Rei to the kitchen

"What had happened?" she demanded. "Tell me now!"

He blinked at her. His eyes, blank; his expression, unreadable. Aya sank. Even _he_ **couldn't remember**? Oh God, what is happening? But why can't he remember? Why, of all the people, **him**?

A momentary silence enveloped them until Rei cleared his throat.

"Ah…" A grin slowly crept upon his handsome features. "Aya…chan…it's quite…hard to explain. –You see…"

And then at that point, he told her.

He told her that he was an angel. An angel that had a choice to _live_. He was given the choice for he never died in the first place. He simply quit living so he could watch over her (Yes, he finally found out why he became her guardian in the first place). He then told her why Kasuke was after him. Kasuke actually believed that if he could acquire Rei's life, he'd be given a new life, a new beginning. He actually got it too, but miracles of all miracles, his plan had backfired and had left him into nothing but dust. Kasuke had learned his lesson the hard way.

_You only have one chance in life. (Taking away someone else's life also meant severe, ETERNAL punishment.)_

_Oh well, the git deserved it. _Rei thought darkly, remembering how the said git had blackmailed him and—

"Oh I know that quotation, 'you should live your life to the fullest cuz you only have one chance', right?" Aya smiled.

"Something like that." Rei told her dully.

"I still don't get it though. How come, if you gave up on living… why did you… suddenly… you know..."

"The seraphs gave me a mission to find the right one for you when you made that wish on a star. And surprise, surprise… they listened to your prayers. Hn, like that's something new. They always take your side anyway." The rest of his sentences turned into annoyed, low growls. She smiled. She couldn't deny that fact that he looked absolutely adorable when he did that.

"Wait, I thought Kasuke stole your—"

"How can he have something that doesn't belong to him?"

"Oh…"

_That shut her up._

Smirk.

"Probably the **reason** why **he** **couldn't keep you**." Rei smirked. Aya swore her face colored a million shades of red! And the idiot looked amused as he stared at her, wondering when her face will turn violet. Or blue… it might even turn black… he'd probably get to see a rainbow sooner or later… ah, the possibilities.

What?

He _liked_ it when her face is red.

Come to think of it, he _liked_ every—

He shook himself; he's getting off track here.

"Oh, and you're probably wondering why I'm suddenly your fiancé..." he began smugly.

"Umm, yeah, about that one…"

"Remember when you told your grandma that I was your _boyfriend_?"

Aya nodded slowly.

"Well, the seraphs made sure that that one _comes true_."

"What?" she was flabbergasted. "Wait, what happened to Ran and the others?"

"Hn, let's put it this way… since it seemed so unfair that only I was given another chance, the seraphs did some… considerations and granted them a fresh start too. Mercy, blah blah and all that crap."

Aya frowned at his curses. Ah, she'll have to let that slide for now because right now, she was just glad to have him at her side. She smiled to herself at the sudden thought.

"…hn, strange though… they told me I can only return to earth if I found my will to live again… hn..." he frowned, thoughtful.

"baka…" she laughed. "You're here, that must mean you already found your will yet you don't know what it is! How can that be?"

Rei looked at her smiling face. He already knew the answer though but he couldn't tell her yet. Oh well, he was always the one to wait for the opportune moment. Timing was always his forte.

"Oh, reminds me, what did Kasuke do to make you sacrifice your…" she asked.

"Nothing really, he merely told me I'd lose something so precious to me…"

"Oh, and that is?"

_God, she is so… naïve._

He smirked and closed the gap between them. "Hn, let's see…"

He leaned over and encased her soft lips in his. Aya's eyes widened NOT FOR THE FIRST TIME that day. She felt warm blood running up her face as she gradually responded. What can she do when she's already trapped? Also, what can she do when she was the one who so willingly accepted the trap anyway?

His lips were warm though… and soft… and so nice that it made her feel drunk.

Wait, was she supposed to feel drunk?

Hm, odd…

Was it natural for someone to feel drunk if someone kissed the aforementioned someone?

Whoa wait, what the heck? She's confusing herself again.

Ugh, how can she think straight when he's making her senses go haywire? How can she possibly will herself to think of something else except his warmth?

Oh well, she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed it anyway.

_What the? Where did that come from?_ She blushed at the thought.

He broke away to face her with such intensity that only he could muster. "The answer's simple really…"

And she watched his lips in slow motion as he uttered the words, "You…

_and **the purity of your smile**…"_

**-O-W-A-R-I-**

A/N: Edited. (Didn't like it that much… oh well…) Aye… So sorry it took THIS long… Really, I've been so busy… Oh and thanks to all that had read!! Thank you, thank you!! Oh, and please do leave a review? THANKS! And yeah, SOOOORRRRYYY if you're not satisfied with this!! Soooo sorry!!!


End file.
